Jaded
by m333h
Summary: A high school tale full of drama, romances, and friendships all rolled into one story. E/O eventually, but first lots of angst because it's fun to tease.
1. Same Old Battle

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a Law & Order: SVU story. There are appearances by several beloved characters as well as some from the original Law & Order. I thought it'd be fun to try my hand at writing something different, so here goes nothing . . . .

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, not mine.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Same Old Battle**

**Cragen residence in Queens, New York:**

"Girls you're going to be late for school!!!" Donald Cragen shouted from the bottom of the stairs to his two teenage girls in their bedrooms. Every time school came around he struggled trying to get his girls out the door on time.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Olivia shouted from her bedroom before burying her face under her pillows trying to block out all the noise that was interrupting her peaceful slumber.

"The joys of parenthood," he chuckled before heading into the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

**Casey's bedroom:**

Meanwhile, her sister Casey was busy trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day of high school. 'What should I wear?' she thought.

"How about my cargo pleaded skirt? Or my denim cutoffs with my sparkly pink tank and hot pink platform wedges?" Casey said as she went to stand in front of her full length mirror matching and mismatching her various choices.

"Ugh, this is sooo hard!" she shouted, and tossed the clothes she had in her hands on her bed. She was too busy rummaging through her closet, and muttering about needing new clothes she didn't hear the door to her room open.

Olivia stomped into Casey's room and immediately zeroed in on her stereo. "Hey, princess Grace!" she shouted over the music before turning off the stereo. "How about you let the other people in your kingdom sleep?" she asked as she moved closer to Casey.

Casey turned her head when she heard Olivia talking to her, "Excuse me, but it's already 6:00 am you shouldn't be sleeping, lazy girl."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her sister's cheery voice, "Why are you so chipper this morning?" she asked mocking her sister's cheerful voice. "Did you take a hit off of the helium tank we have in the basement? Oh no, wait that's your "normal" voice," she scoffed with a smile.

Casey looked at her for a moment before answering, "Well, it is the first day of high school. Plus, in case I forgot to mention that I'm now a sophomore at a brand new school. I want to make a good impression on people that way I'll fit in with the popular crowd like I'm used to," she replied completely ignoring the crack Olivia made about her voice.

Olivia moved to sit on Casey's bed kicking piles of clothes out of her way. She took a deep breath before sitting, and asking her sister the same question she always asked with the hope that her answer would've matured, "Case, why is it so important for you to be popular?"

It was now Casey's turn to roll her eyes, "Jeez Livvy, if you're going to get into your "Women are Independent" speech let me at least put on some music so I can drown it out."

Casey then turned back to her closet looking for her sparkly pink top without noticing Olivia's cold stare.

"Casey, you're fifteen years old. It's scary how shallow you could be sometimes," she pointed out.

"So you're seventeen, what's your point? Anyway, you know it wouldn't hurt if you tried to be a little more popular like you used to be," Casey turned and gave Olivia a bright smile which wasn't returned.

"Sure, that'll happen," she scoffed.

"Seriously, think about it," she continued as she went to sit behind Olivia so she could brush her sister's hair.

"Think about what?" Olivia asked annoyed with her sister's oncoming speech that she had memorized by heart.

"Buried under all that hostility and behind your anti-social personality which leaves little to be desired by the way, you have some definite popularity potential. You were way cuter than all of the girls that were popular at our old school, present company excluded of course," Casey chuckled.

"Plus . . ." she continued. "You're probably going to be way cuter, and hotter than the girls at this school. Guys and even some girls at our old school thought you were hot; trust me I heard it through the grapevine."

That caused Olivia to groan in frustration, and slight embarrassment.

"Why don't you try to put in a little effort? All it would take is a little make-up, cuter clothes; you already have great hair, but do try to simile more that will definitely get you in with the popular kids." Unfortunately, Casey didn't notice that Olivia was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing during her speech.

"Livvy, what happened to you?" Casey asked.

Olivia was puzzled by her sister's question, "What do you mean?"

Casey continued brushing Olivia's hair, "You used to be one of the most popular girls at our old school, if not the most popular, and then all of a sudden you stopped hanging out with your friends, like you got sick of it or something," she waited for her to say something.

"Hmm," Olivia grumbled because she didn't have anything else to say.

Casey decided to continue, "Then you started acting different, dressing different. You quit the cheerleading squad, and you even had daddy change your red convertible for t-t-that thing you drive now. Next thing you know, I hear that you're beating the crap out of your ex-best friend, and you punch out your ex-boyfriend. Oh and let's not forget how you keyed his car which ruined the paintjob on his new Porsche."

Olivia smiled in satisfaction remembering her ex-boyfriend's face when he saw his precious car ruined that was the first time anyone saw the captain of the football team balling like a baby.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out something big must've happened," Casey again tried to make her sister open up.

**Outside in the hallway:**

Don Cragen was making his way up to his daughters' rooms when he heard voices coming from Casey's room. He was about to knock when he heard the tail end of Casey's speech so he decided to wait a few moments before making his presence known. Even though, he knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping on a private conversation between his girls, but he too was curious as to what had triggered Olivia's big change.

**Back in Casey's room:**

Olivia had heard more than enough from Casey so she decided to stop her sister's "How to be Popular" propaganda, and she didn't want to relive the incidents with her two timing ex-boyfriend, and her skanky ex-best friend.

"Okay sis, let me stop you right there," she said as she got up from the bed to face Casey, and put her hands on her hips. "One: I don't care about my looks. Two: I don't care about my wardrobe as long as I'm comfortable wearing it."

That comment caused Casey to snort and say, "Of course you don't just look at what you wear," which was quickly dismissed with a sarcastic laugh from Olivia.

Olivia was pacing the room when she turned to glare at Casey, "Where was I?" she asked aloud. Casey replied with an amused look, "Um, I think you were at three, wait," she looked down at her hands and started counting using her fingers, "Yup, three," Casey smiled which caused Olivia to grimace.

Trying to clear her head Olivia took a deep cleansing breath before she continued, "Three: I could care less if some hormonally charged teens think I'm cute." Satisfied that she was getting her point across Olivia decided to shorten her list, "Lastly, now pay close attention Casey because this is really important, and read my lips very carefully so I'll know you're paying attention, and not thinking about nail polish or lip gloss."

She paused to give Casey a chance to stop fussing over her own hair in order to finish talking; just as Casey looked up she was surprised to see how red Olivia's face had gotten, and then she heard her shout, "I don't care about being popular!"

Casey got up from the bed, and shrugged, "Fine whatever, act that way. You don't have to tell me what happened. Just don't say I didn't try to help you. Now on to more important matters, which shoes should I wear? I have carefully chosen for this particular outfit two choices keeping in mind textures, patterns, and color coordination. I can either wear my Marc Jacobs or my Charles David platform sandals," she said holding up the shoes for Olivia to make a decision.

Olivia was staring at Casey like she had grown two heads. Was she actually expecting an answer to such a ridiculous question? Just as she was about to give her sister a piece of her mind there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Casey said before deciding on her pink Marc Jacob wedges that tied around the ankles.

Don walked into the room and immediately noticed how tense Olivia's shoulders were. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder which visibly made her relax. He then turned to smile at Casey, "Girls I made breakfast for us. How about you come downstairs, and join your old man?"

The girls turned to greet their father. Olivia took Don's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze; she also gave him a soft smile before walking out of Casey's room muttering about having a blinding migraine.

On the other hand, Casey bounced up to her father to give him a kiss on the cheek, a hug as well as a "Good morning daddy. I'd love to have breakfast with you. Let me just change and I'll be there," she then made her way to her bathroom before going downstairs to join her father and sister for breakfast.


	2. Bonding

**Disclaimer: **Last I checked they were still not mine.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for reading my story. I'm almost finished writing the story, so I'll try to update more often because I hate waiting for chapters because they keep me in the lurch until they're updated he he.

**Mekaky: **Thank you for your review :)

.**lindi.V.: **More coming right up, thanks ;).

**i-love-benson: **Thanks for your comments, I love that movie by the way; a classic in my opinion. My story may seem like it's based on that in the beginning, but it's not as you'll later see :).

**Moony192: **Thank you very much for your nice comments on my writing. Casey & Olivia's sisterly bond is based on my mine that I share with my sisters. :D

Oh, and Casey is loosely based on Quinn from "Daria" because I loved her attitude. Anyways, on with the show er, I mean story . . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Bonding**

**Cragen residence:**

Don was making his way downstairs to the kitchen when he heard someone humming. He leaned against the kitchen door to observe Olivia. It had been a while since he heard her hum; it was then he realized that having moved wasn't such a bad choice after all.

**Kitchen:**

Olivia was getting herself some orange juice when she felt someone's eyes on her. When she turned she realized that it was her father. She was making her way to the table when she asked, "What are you thinking about dad?"

Her voice seemed to bring him back to the present, "Oh, I was just thinking about the old house, your mom, and all the changes we've had to make. I know this can't be easy for you girls," he said moving to sit at the table with her. "I understand that it is especially difficult for you. I-I-I know that you took your mom's death the hardest," Don said with great difficulty.

Clearing her throat and pushing back the tears that were threatening to burst out, Olivia reached over to grab her dad's hand.

"It was, it still is very hard to think about all the things that happened, but it's been almost two years, we all had to move forward at some point," she said.

He gave her a small smile, "You're right, and this promotion couldn't have come at a better time."

Don was a Lieutenant at a precinct in Manhattan, but at the recommendation of his old Captain he was offered a higher position with a formidable raise as Captain of a Special Victims Unit in Queens.

"Besides, now your Uncle John can visit more often," he said which caused them both to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked as she made her way to the table.

Trying stop from hyperventilating Olivia took a drink of her juice before answering, "We were just talking about Uncle John."

"Oh jeez, what did he do now? Did he get arrested again?" Casey turned to ask her father.

Unfortunately, Casey's questions only made them break out with more laughter. "No honey, he's not in jail. I have to say that in his defense he was protesting against the use of dangerous chemicals on crops that would've been poisonous if ingested."

"We get that dad, but did he have to do it naked?" Olivia asked.

Casey cringed before saying, "Yeah, I still have nightmares about that. Plus, he got arrested. I mean that's just wrong. He's a cop, who got arrested. It just sounds wrong when you say it out loud."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, "Anyone can get arrested. Even you can, princess."

Casey protested, "Oh no, not me. Besides, I'm too pretty for jail, that tacky orange glow jumpsuit is not really my color, and with my blond coloring, it would just clash. The color may suit you, but not me."

"Me?" Olivia asked surprised with her sister's comment.

"Come on, we all know that it's only a matter of time before you get arrested "Miss everyone should be treated equally." I swear you're so much like Uncle John, it's scary," Casey said before continuing with her breakfast.

"Oh, you mean because we each have a brain, and like to think for ourselves instead of worrying about what others may or may not think about us?" Olivia asked as she went to put her glass in the sink.

Don was too busy thinking about the past he didn't hear the argument that was going to undoubtedly end in tears. It was usually Casey's tears because it took a lot to make Olivia cry which was strange considering her past. Don then went on to think about his late wife Marge, and his "brother" John.

John Munch wasn't really related to the girls or to Don. However, they did consider him family as Don grew up with him. They worked together in the same squad for years before John retired, and Don got his promotion. John was there when Don and his late wife Marge adopted Olivia when she was almost two years old. They filed for legal custody after John and Don had worked a case of child abuse, and child abandonment. Nobody knew at the time that the case would change the lives of the people involved.

Don remembered how thrilled John was to become an uncle, especially to a little girl as sweet as Olivia. Even though, they all knew about her horrible past, and her abusive alcoholic mother. It was a miracle that she didn't bare any scars not only emotional, but physical as well.

Uncle Munchies, as the girls affectionately called him when they were younger was also there when Don and Marge found out that they couldn't have children. It was then that they decided to adopt again to give Olivia a sibling. Unlike Olivia, Casey was adopted soon after her birth without any complications. John was also there when Marge died because the plane she was working on as a stewardess crashed leaving no survivors. John played a pivotal role in pulling Don out of his depression along with Casey, and Olivia's help.

"Dad what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

Casey reached over and tapped Don on the shoulder, "Daddy, say something. You're scaring us."

Don blinked several times, "I'm sorry what did you need?"

"We asked you if you were okay. We called your name several times, but it looked as if you were in your own little world," Olivia said as she got up to get her father something to drink.

"I'm sorry girls, I was just thinking about how great your uncle John is. I was also thinking about the days when your mother and I adopted you girls. I'll never forget the look on your mother's face when everything was official and we finally became a family. The day we received the paper work with your new names your mother couldn't stop crying when she read them. You went from Olivia Benson to Olivia Cragen, and you went from Casey Novak to Casey Cragen," Don said as he thanked Olivia for the cup of coffee she handed him.

Loud knocking broke up the emotional moment, which Don was thankful for because he didn't want to make their first day of school any more difficult than it already was. Wiping his eyes and excusing himself Don got up to answer the door.

**In the foyer:**

"Finally, I thought I was going to spend my whole morning knocking," a loud voice shouted as floated into the kitchen. Both girls snickered because they recognized the voice that belonged to their beloved uncle.

John made his way to the kitchen with Don following close behind.

**Back in the kitchen:**

"Ah, there are my favorite nieces," John said with a bright smile.

"We're your only nieces," Olivia answered playfully.

"Nobody likes a smartass, and it's lucky for you two because if you weren't I wouldn't be able to give you this," John said as he produced two large packages poorly wrapped in some bright paper.

Casey squealed, and jumped up from her chair greet her uncle, "Ooh, what'd you get me?"

"Casey, that's not how you were raised," Don reprimanded.

"I'm sorry." she looked down at her hands.

"That's fine kiddo; I know how excited you get with this kind of thing. Here open it, and find out," John said as he handed Casey her present which she happily took.

John then turned to Olivia who was staring at the whole scene unfold, "Livvy, don't you want your present?" he asked puzzled when Olivia made no move to get her present.

"What's the occasion? It's not our birthday, and it isn't Christmas. Wait, did you finally get your tax refund? No, that can't be it because for that to happen you'd have to file taxes, which you don't seeing how you don't trust any form of government. I'll never know how you made it as a cop as long as you did," she said snickering.

Don burst out with laughter while John took the more diplomatic approach, and smacked her gently upside the head with her present.

"If you don't want it, I'll just have to return it. No better yet, I'll just give it to Casey seeing how she's more grateful," he said as he went to hand Casey her present.

"Freeze," Olivia shouted a little louder than was necessary.

Fortunately, that got the desired effect as John froze mid step with a smile on his lips, 'I knew that would get her,' he thought.

"You'll do no such thing. I'll take my present now, thank you. You know I just like to ruffle your feathers; I didn't mean anything by it," Olivia said.

John walked back over to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before handing her the box, "I think I did well this time. I'm positive you girls will be pleased with what I got you."

"As long as it's not something on black helicopters, the JFK assassination, or government conspiracies I'm sure they'll love it," Don said half joking.

"Well, I just wanted to get you girls something to commemorate your first day of school," John said, but not before giving Don a look that promised retribution at a later time.

"That's right today should be a national holiday," Casey joked.

"It's not every day that Case becomes a sophomore . . . "John said before he was interrupted by Olivia.

"Yes, who knew she would make it so far with her poor grades," Olivia laughed.

"Livvy it's your last year of high school. I wanted to make it extra special for my wonderful nieces," John said trying not to laugh at Olivia's previous comment.

"Awwww, that's so sweet, thank you so much," Casey said as she wiped at her dampened eyes purposely ignoring Olivia's jab.

"Now you know I don't get as emotional as Casey, but this does mean a lot to me, thank you," Olivia said as she reached over to give John a hug.

"Aaah! I can't believe it," three shocked pairs of eyes turned to Casey.


	3. Rules, Rules, and more Rules

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but a girl can dream ;)

**Author's Note: **Mekaky, thanks for the review :). Here's the next chapter . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Rules, Rules, and more Rules**

**In the kitchen:**

As Casey finished opening her present Don asked, "What is it honey?" he was worried that John might have overdone it with his gift.

Casey looked up with tears in her eyes, "It's so beautiful. I-I-I've never seen it anything more beautiful in my life," she stammered.

"Oh for the love of . . ." Olivia said before peeking in to see what the fuss was about.

"Don't touch it! You'll ruin it," Casey whined as she slapped Olivia's hands away from her gift.

"It's just a backpack," she said annoyed with Casey's overreaction.

"What?" she shouted. "It's not just a backpack. You fashionably challenged . . ." she didn't get to finish that sentence as Don pointedly cleared his throat to stop an impending fight.

"This a Chanel Vintage Quilted backpack in red leather; it's the ultimate going back to school present. This must've cost you a fortune," Casey said as she turned to look at her uncle. "I love it, thank you, thank you, thank you so much Uncle Munchies. It's perfect, I can easily wear this with almost everything if I accessorize accordingly," she said while taking the paper stuffing out of her bag.

"Ah, don't worry about prices. What's money for, if not to spend it? I can't just have it in the bank, and wait for Uncle Sam, and his cousin Mr. IRS to come sniffing around it," John joked.

"Oh shi. . ."Olivia was about to cuss before Don cleared his throat again.

"What happened to my little angels? Now they curse, and think about boys. Next thing you know they'll be drinking, and getting arrested like some people I know," Don said.

"Hey, that only happened once, twice top if I could remember that night in college," John protested. He then turned to Olivia and asked, "Do you like your gift Livvy?" trying to deflect attention away from his arrest record.

Olivia put her gift down, and ran to embrace her uncle in a tight hug, "They're perfect, thank you so much. How did you know I wanted them?" she said looking down at her 20 eye cherry red Dr. Martens.

John took his glasses off to wipe his eyes, "Jeez, what is it with crying today. Is there something in the air?" he chuckled. "I can't take all the credit for your gift Livvy, your dad was the one to actually suggest the boots because in case you didn't know, you've become very hard to shop for," everyone seemed to laugh at that comment.

Olivia turned to hug her father as well, "Thank you dad. I love my gift so much that I think I'll wear them to school today."

"Cute boots, Olivia. I wouldn't wear them obviously, but they go great with your hair, and they match your F U attitude towards the world," Casey chuckled.

"Oh that's right, hurry up and finish getting ready girls. Otherwise, you'll never make it to school," Don said before shooing them out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to be late for work, Don?" John asked while he sat down to munch on a piece of toast.

"No, I don't go in until eight, and the precinct is a few of blocks away. Everything we need is so close, the precinct, the school, your house, the bookstore, and the other stores. I still can't believe we got such a great house," Don said.

John swallowed a mouthful of toast before asking, "How are the girls getting to school? I can drop them off if you want. I don't have to open my store for another two hours."

He was referring to the bookstore he owned, and operated himself since he retired from the force. John didn't need the money from the store because he had more than enough from his pension, and in his savings. He just opened it to keep himself busy, and he loved the fact that his bookstore attracted all kinds of interesting clientele.

"Olivia is driving to school with Casey, thanks for the offer though," Don said.

"You know you don't have to work Don. You could just stay home. You have more than enough money in your savings account. Plus with what you got from Marge's will, and life insurance you and the girls are set for life," he pointed out.

"I know that John, we've gone through this before," he said exasperated. "It's just hard thinking about leaving my job. I love it, especially because I know that what I do can actually make a difference in people's lives. Every rapist we put away is one less that can get to my girls or anyone else for that matter."

"You don't have to tell me that. I retired twice, remember?" John smirked.

"Bye dad, bye Uncle John we're leaving," Olivia popped her head in.

"Wait a minute, girls come in here for a second," Don instructed as Casey and Olivia made their way to the kitchen grumbling about being late.

"What is it dad? You know we're going to be late for school," Olivia said getting annoyed knowing where this was going.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Livvy is right," Casey agreed.

That caused everyone to momentarily forget what they were about to say.

"What? I'm as shocked as all of you, but you know how I like being early because I love to make a memorable entrance for all to see," she reminded everyone.

That got a chorus of, "Right", "Of course", and "Shallow" from the other three people in the kitchen.

"As I was about to say, this is for you Olivia: No speeding, follow the rules of the road, no playing bowling with pedestrians . . ." Olivia was about to interrupt, and poor John had to pretend to cough into his hand to keep from laughing.

Don continued completely ignoring Olivia and John's reactions, "I don't care if you were joking that little old lady could've had a heart attack. I also know this is the first day of school, but I feel that I must stress this especially to you Olivia; stay out of trouble, and try not to make anyone cry. The most important thing is to be home by 5 pm, and if for some reason you can't make it call me or call John. Are we clear?" he looked at both girls.

"Yes sir," Casey and Olivia replied.

"Good have a great first day," Don said before reaching into his wallet to give them each twenty dollars.

"Thanks", "Thank you," both girls said at the same time.

Casey and Olivia then took turns hugging them. As they hugged John, he was slyly put an extra twenty in each of their pockets while whispering something about a little more spending cash.

"Let's go Casey before they come up with more rules," Olivia said tugging her by the arm.

"Wait, are we actually going to school in your junk mobile?" Casey stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well you could just walk, I have no problem with that, and neither does my "Junk mobile" as you so affectionately call it. Yeah, I'm good with that lets go with that," she said moving towards the door ready to leave for school.

"Wait, you'll do no such thing," Don said. He then turned to look at Casey with a stern look, "Just get in the car, and stop complaining about it every chance you get, it's a good car."

"Um, yeah like ten years ago. Daddy, it's a '99 Honda a two door at that, and its black, that's just so blah," she said sticking her tongue out. "Add to that how hard it is not to get your outfit wrinkled especially in the backseat," Casey whined while pouting.

Olivia was getting angry with Casey's snotty attitude, "Oh, excuse me princess, but I thought you'd be used to being in backseats especially laying down . . ."

"That's enough!" Don broke up their fight. "I'm not asking for much today, just try to get along. I am seriously close to grounding you both if you don't stop fighting. This is a milestone for our little family. How about you make an effort?"

"Fine" "Sure," both girls answered simultaneously.

"Thank you, now go before you're late," he said giving them a small smile as a thank you for agreeing.

"Bye girls," John said.

"Goodbye daddy, have a great first day at work. Bye Uncle John, have fun running your store, I hope you sell a lot of books," Casey said before walking to the car.

Olivia rolled her eyes before saying a, "Later," to both Don, and John.

Both men started cleaning up the kitchen when they heard the girls arguing outside. Olivia was threatening to leave Casey behind because she was still complaining about the car clashing with her outfit.

"Those two are quite a handful, and they sure know how take years off your life," John said trying to break up the uncomfortable silence.

"It's hard to believe they're related," Don replied.

"It's true, but deep down they love each other," John said which earned an amused look from Don. "All right, deep, deep down. You just have to know where to look," both men got a chuckle from that.

"It's going to be a long exhausting day today," Don said as looked out the window to make sure the girls left.


	4. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **Ugh, I wish ;p

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing :). Schools mentioned are real, just not in Queens. The schools are in L.A. More sisterly bonding; well as much as these two bond. Plus, we meet someone new in this chapter. Who? Read and find out . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: First Impressions**

**Inside Olivia's car en route to school:**

"You can stand under my umbrella. (Ella ella, eh eh eh). Under my umbrella . . ." Casey was singing along with the radio before Olivia reached over to turn it off.

"That's enough Rihanna. I'd like to keep my eardrums, and my windows in one piece," Olivia said.

Casey pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't sing that badly."

"Right, that's why you have a record deal and a bunch of Grammy's on the mantle," she laughed as they stopped at a red light.

Casey adjusted herself into a more comfortable position then turned to Olivia, "So, are you going to make an effort this year to make friends? Or are you still going to alienate yourself?"

"Alienate?" Olivia turned to glance at Casey. "That's a big word for you. Did you have to look it up before you used it? You know to know its meaning beforehand," she said before continuing her drive to school.

"I can't wait until I get my license that way I don't have to put up with you, and your funny little comments," Casey said under her breath.

"Unfortunately for us both, you're only fifteen which means you have to wait a while longer before that happens. Don't worry though, once I finish high school I'm sure dad or Uncle John would be more than happy to give you rides to and from school. Oh, and don't forget they just love to go up to your little friends, and introduce themselves. Especially to boys you might like, you know to intimidate them or just to size them up," Olivia laughed as she saw Casey's horrified expression.

Just as Olivia was about to switch lanes a motorcycle sped up and cut her off nearly making her crash right into oncoming traffic.

"What the hell, son of a . . ." she said as she tried to regain control of the car. After she successfully regained control she turned to Casey to ask if she was okay.

All Casey could do was nod because she was scared speechless.

Olivia pulled the car over to the curb, and parked, "Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale."

Still all she could do was nod. It was then that Olivia noticed she parked outside a café, "Wait here," she told Casey before getting out of the car, and making her way to the café.

Olivia got back in the car about five minutes later with two cups of chamomile tea. "Here drink this," she told Casey as she handed her a cup, "It'll make you feel better, it has honey, and I put two sugars just like you like it," she waited for Casey to take a sip.

Casey gratefully took the tea Olivia offered her, "Thanks, I'm better now. I just didn't expect that, you know. I know it's silly, and it's not like it was anything serious," she nervously rambled.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm used to dealing with jerks on the road. I just wish I could've seen the driver. All I saw was a bumper sticker on the back, and part of the bike. I would've given her or him what they deserved or at least given them the peace sign with just one finger," Olivia said with a small smile gracing her lips.

Casey laughed at her sister's words, "Thanks for making me feel better, but you know I still think you're a pain in the butt," she turned to Olivia with a smile.

"Wow, great minds think alike because I feel the same way about you sis," Olivia said as she was pulling out of the parking spot.

"Livvy?" Casey asked slightly nervous.

Olivia turned to look at Casey, and noticed that she was somewhat hesitant to ask whatever it was she had on her mind,

"What is it Case?" she asked deliberately using her nickname to try to make her feel more relaxed.

"Um, nothing forget it," she lost the courage to ask what she had in mind.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Um, well do you think people will like me?" she finally asked.

Olivia had to try hard not to laugh at her sister's question, "What do you mean?" she managed to ask.

"Well I know I was popular at our old school, but that was partly because you were so popular before your radical change, you know popular by association. Everyone knew we were related so they wanted to be friends with me, and all that . . ." she stammered.

"Oh Case, try not to take this the wrong way, but you put way too much emphasis into what people think about you," Olivia said.

"Jeez, how can I not take that the wrong way you just called me shallow," she replied with a frown on her face.

"I mean come on, Casey we have to face facts. That's who you are, and that's okay because it suits your personality. If I were still "popular" like you say I'd want to be your friend," Olivia said hoping that she made sense.

"That's so sweet, and it makes me feel a whole lot better, thanks. You know you could still rule this school. I mean if you really wanted to," Casey said.

"Let's not start that again. I have my reasons why I don't want to be part of the "It" crowd, so please try to respect them, even though you don't know them. I may tell you one day, but not today . . ." Casey was about to protest when Olivia cut her off, "We'll just agree to disagree, deal?" she glanced at her.

"Deal," Casey reluctantly agreed.

**Roosevelt High School, Home of the Rough Riders in Queens:**

Olivia was pulling up to the school still ticked off because of the earlier incident with the other driver, but she was feeling slightly better after talking with Casey.

She was looking out the window waiting for traffic to clear up when she happened to notice that the same motorcycle that almost made her wreck pull up right along side of her car the driver was wearing the same outfit and motorcycle helmet. She decided right then and there to say something to the driver, so she rolled her widow down before shouting, "Hey asshole!"

The driver of the motorcycle turned around when they heard someone shout.

"That's right I'm talking to you. You're nothing but an inconsiderate piece of shit! Who the hell do you think you are?" Olivia continued with her rant ignoring the looks she was garnering.

Casey jumped when she heard her sister shout because although she had gotten use to Olivia's outbursts they still managed to surprise her.

"Livvy what are you doing? People are staring at us," she said trying to get Olivia's attention, but failing miserably when she noticed that Olivia was on a warpath. It was then she was grateful that Olivia's car windows were tinted.

Casey decided to let Olivia vent out her anger because she didn't want to get in the middle of it, and she didn't want it directed towards her.

"Next time you decide to cut anyone off make sure it isn't me because if you ever do it to me again, I'm going to personally put my fist through your helmet visor while you're still wearing it, understood?" Olivia shouted before speeding off to the student parking lot.

The driver of the motorcycle lifted the visor of their helmet which resulted in revealing a pair of confused and slightly angered azure colored eyes. It was then he noticed the looks, and the snickers that little show had caused.

Thinking about what just happened to him, and about the girl with the attitude the mysterious rider quickly revved up his bike to make his way to the parking lot.

-------------

_Song was "Umbrella" by Rihanna._


	5. From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer: **Just borrowing them :)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing :D. Here's the next chapter in my story . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: From Bad to Worse**

**School Parking Lot:**

After finding a parking space Casey turned to her sister and said, "Jeez, I guess that answered my earlier question," she then reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"What question?" Olivia asked while trying to calm herself down after giving that driver a piece of her mind.

Casey chuckled, "You know about trying to make new friends."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Please Case, I don't want to make friends with some jerk who thinks they own the road. Besides it's not like they have any regard for anyone else's safety."

"Wasn't it you that liked to play bowling with pedestrians?" she asked amused

"So not the same thing," Olivia protested getting slightly annoyed with all the questions.

"I know you're right, but I wouldn't have been able to do what you just did. It took some serious guts to do that. You didn't even know if it was a guy or girl driving that bike. What if it's some crazy stalker guy or some whacked out girl?" Casey asked with worry in her voice.

Olivia thought about it for a second before responding, "Well, if that happens then I guess dad or uncle John will have to deal with the crazy stalker guy. I can deal with some whacked out girl, I've done it before, and I'll just do it again," she shrugged her shoulders before getting out of the car.

"Right, I forgot," was all Casey said because she knew that Olivia was referring to her ex-best friend fiasco.

"Come on, we have to get our class schedules," Olivia said trying to change the subject.

Just as they were crossing the street to go into school from the parking lot the same bike speed right up to them braking right before they would've been run down.

"Oh, that does it," Olivia said getting ready to shove her fist down the person's throat.

Casey was quick to pull her back by her arm, "Wait Livvy, they're not worth it. Daddy would be so mad if you got in trouble. Don't you remember what he said?" she whispered all the while hoping that she could get through to her.

Olivia turned around to look at her sister, "You're right he would be, but this would be justifiable homicide," she then turned and glared at the driver. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today ass-wipe."

Casey and Olivia continued walking so they completely missed the comment the driver made, "I'd hate to cross you when you're in a bad mood," he said before he found a parking spot for his motorcycle.

**Inside the school:**

Inside the school Olivia and Casey were walking around trying to find their way around the unfamiliar building.

"Oh, I love my schedule," Casey happily cheered when she finished reading her classes. "Listen to this Livvy, first period art," she listed off making sure Olivia was paying attention.

"Please Case, you don't even like art," Olivia pointed out.

"Second period English, third period math, fourth period study hall," she continued as if she didn't hear her comment before spotting and stopping to sit at a nearby bench. "Fifth period science, then lunch followed by gym for sixth, seventh Spanish and eight home economics" she finished.

"Great, but make sure to try to bring up your grades this time." Olivia said.

"I know, I said I would try, didn't I?" Casey said irritably.

Olivia laughed, "Only because dad and Uncle John promised to let you pick whatever car you wanted once you got your license. So it's not really a promise, it's more like they're bribing you. You think they'd know better; cops and bribery is not exactly standard procedure."

"Whatever same difference, I still get a car either way. So I'm not as dumb as I look because maybe that was my plan all along," Casey said chuckling.

"Well then, kudos to you," Olivia said.

"Yummy, I could go for a granola right about now," Casey said looking around for the vending machine.

"You were saying something about not being dumb?" she asked as she started reading her own schedule.

"What?" Casey said confused.

"Forget it, I'll help you find your locker Einstein," she said as she took Casey's schedule.

Casey puffed out her chest, indignant that Olivia would even compare her to Einstein, "As if, I would never let my hair get that frizzy or that gray. That's why Miss Clairol was invented thank you very much," she said as she hurried to catch up with her sister.

After searching for a few minutes they came upon locker number 440 which happened to be Casey's, "Here you go, and look you get a top locker instead of a bottom one," Olivia pointed out.

"Great because I hate having a bottom locker, I feel like such a loser having to bend down and to make it way worse you have to wait for the person above your locker to finish doing whatever it is they do," she grimaced.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "That is totally way worse," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Casey playfully smacked Olivia.

"Wait a second; you didn't have to go through that. Didn't you trade with some poor moron that wanted to date you since you were a little kid?" Olivia asked remembering a little scrawny kid with braces.

"Oh, I totally forgot about Ralphie. He was really nice and totally into me, but no way. Anyway, so where's your locker?" Casey asked.

Olivia looked down at her schedule to check her locker number, "It looks like my locker is 611," she said.

They both noticed that Olivia's locker happened to be on the other side of the building with the other lot of lockers they had passed earlier.

"If you need anything you'll know where to find me. Oh, and keep in mind that's where I'll meet you after school to drive home," Olivia informed her.

"Got it, 611 . . . wait let me right that down," Casey said as she wrote that down on her schedule.

"Now that we're clear, I'll see you later," Olivia said before heading off to find her own locker.

**Area near the lockers:**

"520, 560, 600," Olivia absentmindedly listed off the locker numbers as she passed them in her search for her own. She knew she should be paying attention to what she was doing, but she was too preoccupied thinking about the mysterious bike rider she didn't notice the person that was walking directly in her path until it was too late.

'BOOM, THUD, and CRUNCH,' were the only noises that were heard in the hallways.

Olivia landed in a heap of limbs with someone's weight completely crushing her which made it hard for her to breathe. Even though, several people were there to witness the accident nobody offered to help them or make sure they weren't seriously hurt.

"Get off!" Olivia managed to say as she tried to move but was unable to do so because she was still wedged under someone that was apparently built like a brick wall.

"Ugh, w-w-what happened?" a male voice asked disoriented.

"A freaking' h-h-house landed on me that's what, now get o-o-off, I can't breathe-e-e," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, shit!" he said before jumping up and helping Olivia to her feet. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's been a long, and strange morning," he said stopping once he realized he was blabbering. "Are you all right?" he worriedly asked.

"That's okay, I know what you mean today hasn't exactly been great for me either," Olivia said trying to right her clothes. Once she did she looked up she was met with a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"You!" the male voice exclaimed with a strange look of recognition, and anger in his eyes.


	6. Making Friends

**Disclaimer: **I'm just having fun playing with them :)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those people who read without leaving a review :) We meet new characters here. On with the updated chapter so I can get back to the SVU marathon . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Making Friends**

**Locker area:**

Olivia was puzzled by this guy's reaction towards her. She was about to ask this stranger what he meant by his outburst as well as ask him what his problem with her was when a loud voice stopped her from doing so.

"Yo', Stabler!" she heard someone shout.

Olivia looked around for the owner of that voice when she noticed a couple walking towards them. She turned to look at the guy she crashed into when she noticed that he was still looking at her, but with a slightly more interested look in his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem? You crashed into me remember? I was minding my own business when you landed on me," she said annoyed that the guy was giving her a once over.

"Huh?" he asked too busy taking an appreciative look at Olivia's body lingering on her long toned legs which were accented by her black leggings, and shiny boots. He then made his way up to her ass which was covered with some tiny denim shorts which only highlighted her well rounded butt. His eyes then landed on her shapely breasts that were covered in a burgundy shirt that clung to her body like a second skin, it was then he noticed that her shirt said, "Queen Bee-otch" in bold white letters with a picture of a bee with a tiara on its head; that made him think that this girl might be worth getting to know.

'I wonder if she's a runner', 'How tall is she?', 'She's almost my height, and I'm 6'1" she must be around 5'8",' he thought.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, you pervert," Olivia turned to look him square in the eyes pissed off at the fact that this guy had the nerve to ogle her.

'Wait, if only she didn't talk so much,' he thought.

Once he looked up he was glad he did because he was able to see her pouty lips which were slightly glossed. Then he saw her cute button nose, followed by the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of warm honey, or a light caramel. Just when he thought he had the color pinpointed the light would catch her eyes, and completely shatter his previous choice. He also took notice that this girl's eyes were framed by ridiculously long and thick eyelashes that only helped to accentuate her beautiful face. Her hair was a beautiful mix of browns, and it looked so soft his fingers were itching to touch it. This beautiful vision in front of him wasn't your average looking, cookie cutter girl that he was used to seeing around here. No, this girl was a new level of gorgeous, and she had just singlehandedly set a new standard in his book.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Beautiful," he whispered the first word that came to his mind. Unfortunately, it was the wrong thing to say because it only seemed to aggravate her more.

"What?" Olivia asked clearly annoyed with this guy's actions, and by his not so subtle leering.

"Nothing," he quickly said trying to avoid any embarrassment.

"You keep staring at me like that and I will personally castrate you so there won't be any more perverts like you running around," she threatened before starting to walk away.

"Wait a minute," he managed to grab her by the arm and turn her to face him.

"Get your hands off me," Olivia struggled to break from his hold on her arm, but that only made him tighten it more.

"That's the third time you threaten me, girly. How about you tell me what I did to get your panties in a bunch?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you talk . . ." she asked confused when it finally dawned on her who this stranger was.

"Yo', dawg long time no see, man. What happened to your sorry ass all summer man?" a guy and girl walked up to them completely unaware of the argument they had inadvertently interrupted.

"How are you Elliot?" the girl greeted him with a smile.

"Fin, Melinda what's going on?" Elliot asked as he turned to greet his friends.

Olivia saw this as the perfect opportunity to silently get away from this jerk that had ruined her perfectly good morning. The only problem was that he still hadn't released her arm.

"Last warning, take your hand off my arm before I start breaking your fingers," she hissed.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at Olivia, and then down to Elliot's hand which was currently wrapped around one of her arms. He slowly released her arm, but not before pinning her to her spot with the look he was giving her.

"Elliot, ain't you gonna introduce us?" Fin asked clearly amused with the situation.

"Huh?" he asked puzzled.

Melinda decided to take the initiative since Elliot seemed to be tongue-tied at the moment.

"Hi, I'm Melinda, and this is Odafin," she said pointing to Fin.

"Nah, baby girl you can call me Fin," he said smiling at Olivia.

"Are you new?" Melinda then asked.

Olivia gave them a slight smile, "Hi, I'm Olivia. Yes, I'm new here." She looked at Melinda first then at Fin, but she purposely avoided Elliot's eyes.

"So, Elliot is Olivia your new girl or what?" Fin turned to ask him smiling.

"Fin!" Melinda elbowed him in the stomach.

"What? Is not like I asked if they're doin' it or nothin'," he said while rubbing the spot where Melinda's elbow had connected trying not to laugh at Elliot and Olivia's reactions.

"What, no!" Olivia protested a little too loudly.

"No to what?" Melinda asked now mildly curious to find out as well.

"No to both," she said clearly getting angry at being pegged as this jerk's new girlfriend.

"Uh-huh," Fin said clearly not convinced with her answers.

"Hush, let her finish," Melinda lightly scolded her boyfriend.

"I barely met him, and so far he's been nothing but an inconsiderate son of a bitch! He cut me off earlier when I was driving here nearly causing a wreck. Then he tried to run my sister and me over, and afterwards landed on top of me as you guys must've seen. Not to mention being a pervert, and staring at me like some horny kid who's never seen someone of the opposite sex. Oh, and to top off this wonderful morning he had the nerve to put his hands on me. So to answer your questions; no I'm not his new girlfriend, and we're not "doing it" I don't even like the guy," Olivia said finally meeting Elliot's eyes to glare daggers at him before leaving three stunned people behind.

"Wow," was all Elliot could say.

"She's handful, ain't she? She reminds me of Mel here, hot 'n' spicy," Fin chuckled.

"I like her; she's nothing like the girls here. They're all extremely fake, and shallow. This girl has a mind of her own which she's not afraid to use," Melinda replied.

"Hell nah, she ain't," Fin muttered.

"Shut up Fin, and walk with me," Melinda said as she pulled her boyfriend by the elbow. She then looked over her shoulder at Elliot and said, "Bye Elliot, see you around."

"Catch you later man," Fin managed to say before being dragged away by Melinda leaving a very confused Elliot behind to absorb everything that Olivia had said to them.

**Inside the girls' restroom:**

"Deep breaths Casey, you can totally do this," she said aloud before reapplying a coat of lip gloss.

"Are you talking to yourself?" she heard someone ask her.

"What? No, I was just thinking out loud. Sounds better than talking to myself, it doesn't make me sound like I'm crazy or anything," Casey muttered.

"You're pretty funny," the girl giggled. "I've never seen you around before, are you new?" she asked.

"Um, yeah my family and I just moved here from Manhattan," Casey said closing her lip gloss.

"I thought so," the girl turned to look at Casey. "I'm Connie Rubirosa by the way," she smiled at Casey.

"Hi, Connie; I'm Casey Cragen," she smiled back.

"Are you a frosh Casey?" Connie asked.

"No, thank goodness. I'm a sophomore, not that there's anything wrong with being a frosh or anything," she nervously added.

"What if I said I'm a frosh?" Connie asked enjoying yanking Casey's chain.

". . ." Casey looked around trying to find the right words.

"I'm kidding Casey, I'm a sophomore too. I was just messing with you," she smiled at Casey.

"Oh," Casey sighed feeling oddly relieved that she hadn't offended Connie.

"Casey, want to compare schedules? We might have some classes together," Connie suggested.

"Sure, here" she took out her schedule to compare it to Connie's.

"Oh, we have almost the exact same schedule except math and Spanish," Connie smiled.

"Great, I was worried about what kind of people were going to be in my classes, but I'll at least know one friendly face," she smiled back at Connie.

They were making their way out of the restroom when someone blocked their path. Casey and Connie both reached out quickly to help the girl steady herself as she was looking a little unstable on her feet.

"You okay?" Connie asked the girl.

"What happened? Casey asked at the same time as Connie.

"Who is this girl?" Connie asked with obvious concern.

Casey looked at Connie then the girl when she realized that the girl in question was her very own sister.

"Shit! Connie this is my sister Olivia," she choked out before turning trying to help Olivia to a bench inside the restroom. Connie and Casey tried to carefully maneuver Olivia to the bench.

"Livvy, what happened? Did someone attack you? Did you fall? You're scaring me, please say something," Casey asked in a rush with tears streaming down her face. She was trying to get to the bottom of Olivia's distress.

"H-h-huh?" was the only thing Olivia managed to say before her legs gave out on her, and the world went black.


	7. Freaking Out

**Disclaimer: **Just borrowing them for my story :)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews they make my day reading them :D

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Freaking Out**

**Inside the girls' restroom:**

"No!!!!" Casey yelled in a panic after seeing her sister pass out.

"Here let's lay her down gently," Connie suggested trying to get a hold of the situation.

She then turned to see Casey staring down at something. "Casey, what's the matter?" she asked noticing how pale her friend had gotten. It was then she noticed that Casey's hands were covered in blood.

"Um, uh . . ." was all Casey could come up with.

"What the hell? Where'd all that blood come from?" Connie asked confused.

Someone flushing the toilet in the stall diverted the girls' attention for a second, "What's going on here?" the person asked after washing their hands.

Connie looked at up to see a familiar face. "Great, we need all the help we can get. This poor girl just passed out on us, and look there's so much blood. What do we do Melinda?" she asked starting to panic.

"First off we need to locate her wound. I have a pair of scissors in my bag, get those out Connie. I need you to carefully cut Olivia's sleeve up to her shoulder. Second someone needs to keep her awake in case she suffered a concussion from her fall," Melinda said while getting some paper towels try to clean up the wound in Olivia's arm.

"Fall? What are you talking about, and how do you know my sister?" Casey finally managed to ask.

"I'll tell you about it later just try to keep her awake. We don't want her slipping into a coma or worse," Melinda sternly told Casey leaving no room for arguments.

"Wake up Livvy, come on," Casey tapped her sister's cheek repeatedly.

"Whasgoinon . . ." Olivia slurred.

"Don't worry Livvy, you just stay with us. Everything is going to be okay, everything's going to be fine," Casey sniffled while brushing the hair out of her sister's face. She was rewarded with a weak smile from Olivia.

"There I cut the sleeve," Connie said.

"Great, let's see what we have here," Melinda carefully grabbed Olivia's arm to examine her wound.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Casey looked at Melinda then down at Olivia to make sure she was still awake.

"Yes, my mother is a doctor, and she taught me first aid," Melinda said.

"Oh, all right. Please help my sister," Casey pleaded with watery eyes.

"Oh, that's a nasty wound. Looks like it's going to need stitches," Melinda informed the girls as she carefully cleaned it up the best she could. She then made a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding, and to stabilize her arm in case there were any fractures.

"I'll call an ambulance," Casey said trying to take her phone out of her pocket before Melinda stopped her.

"Don't bother, I'll take her. It'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance, and that way I'll be able to drive her to the hospital where my mother works. I need to make a quick call first," she said as she was washing her hands.

Connie moved to gather everyone's things before they all went to the hospital.

"Hey, Fin; it's me . . . I need you to come to the girl's restroom; it's an emergency . . . yes, the one where we got caught making out . . . uh-huh that's the one. Hurry . . . no time to explain," with that Melinda closed her phone and waited for her boyfriend's arrival.

**A few minutes earlier in the school cafeteria:**

"There you are, Stabler," Fin said as he went to sit with his friend.

"Hey, Fin," Elliot said.

"Don't hey Fin me, man. Wanna tell me what that whole thing was about back there?" he impatiently asked getting straight to the point.

"Um, I'm still trying to figure that out myself," Elliot chuckled.

"That girl practically ripped your sorry ass apart," he laughed remembering Elliot's reaction to Olivia's harsh words.

"No kidding," he agreed.

"I ain't seen nobody with the balls to do that to you, dawg. Everyone here seems to be afraid of big bad Stabler, well except Melinda an' me, an' now her," Fin said trying to get his laughter under control.

"Yeah her," Elliot said as he got a faraway look in his eyes picturing Olivia in his mind.

"Yo', Stabler. Snap out of it," Fin was trying to get Elliot's attention when his phone started ringing.

The ringing got Elliot's attention. He looked at Fin, "Who's calling you?"

Fin looked down at his phone, "Dunno, it might be Mel. She changed her number the other day, I just haven't put it in," he said before answering his phone.

"Oh," was all Elliot said.

"Tutuola here," Fin listened to the other voice on the line. "What kinda emergency? Our usual spot near the side exit, uh-huh I got it . . . Mel, what happen . . ." he tried to ask again when the call got disconnected.

"What happened?" Elliot asked having caught only Fin's end of the conversation.

"Dunno, I gotta meet Mel outside the girl's restroom, some kinda emergency," he said getting up to make his way to the girls' restroom.

"I'll come with you," Elliot said getting up and following Fin.

**Inside the girls' restroom:**

Connie was pacing back and forth in the restroom worried over Olivia's condition. While Casey kept talking to Olivia in a soothing voice trying to make sure she didn't start panicking or fall back into unconsciousness.

"What's taking him so long? Maybe I should call Mike or Chester and have them take us to the hospital," Connie thought out loud, she was referring to her boyfriend Michael Cutter, and his best friend Chester Lake.

"Here they come," Melinda ran back in the restroom.

"Who are they?" Casey asked confused.

"Baby, you all right?" was the first thing Fin asked while checking her for any obvious injuries.

"I'm fine, but we need to get to the hospital fast," Melinda said.

"Why do we need to go to a hospital?" Elliot asked as he looked around.

"Because she needs one," Melinda said as she pointed to the bench where Olivia lay.

Elliot quickly knelt down next to Olivia. "What happened to her?" he asked with worry etched all over his face as he gently stroked her face.

"No time to explain, I'll tell you on the way. Someone needs to pick her up carefully, and help get her to my car. We'll take her to the hospital then," Melinda said.

"I'll do it," Elliot quickly said which caused both Fin, and Melinda to exchange knowing looks.

"I-I-I dontneedahospital . . ." Olivia weakly protested.

"Quiet Livvy, you need to get checked out to make sure everything is okay," Casey quickly dismissed her sister's objections.

Olivia turned her head and spotted Elliot trying to pick her up. "Not you again, s-s-stalker?" she stammered.

Elliot would've found that comment funny if the situation wasn't so dire. "No, it's all just a big misunderstanding," he said softly before carefully lifting her up in his arms.

**Outside the school in the parking lot:**

"Neither was looking where they were going, and by the time they did it was too late. They both fell with Elliot landing on top of Olivia, and it looked like she took quite a fall which caused her injuries," Melinda said as she finished telling everyone about the incident that happened near the lockers.

"Yeah, it ain't like Stabler's as light as a feather neither," Fin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Which car is it Melinda?" Elliot asked while making sure he didn't drop Olivia or disturb her injuries.

"It's the black dodge Durango," she said while digging through her purse for her keys.

"Here," Fin took the keys from her. "I'll drive; you sit in the back with Olivia in case she needs something. Elliot can ride in the front with me," he said then he opened one of the backdoors for Elliot.

Just as Elliot finished putting Olivia safely in the car he turned to come face to face with an angry looking Casey, "So you did this to my sister?" she spat.

"Yes, but it was an accident," Elliot said.

"Yeah, well so is this," Casey said before pulling back and punching Elliot in the face.


	8. Promises, Promises

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own them.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far, and thanks for keeping up with my story.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: Promises, Promises**

**Outside the school's parking lot:**

Everyone was stunned by what they had just witnessed. They couldn't believe that "Mr. Un-Stabler" himself was just punched. Nobody had ever tried to confront Elliot or try anything that would incite a violent reaction out of him. Not the toughest jock or the scrawniest nerd in school because everyone respected him. Well if not respected then feared would be a more appropriate word.

Almost everyone in school feared him that is. Fin, Melinda, Olivia, and now apparently Casey weren't among the people that feared him.

Elliot Stabler was just punched in the face, and not by a tough as nails guy who could physically match his strength or an angry ex-girlfriend. No, the shocking part was that the person who had the _cajones_ to punch him was a thin, 5'4" blonde with a mean right hook that would do anything to defend her sister.

"Casey!" Connie gasped visibly shocked.

"Whoa," was all Melinda could come up with.

"Damn, that had to hurt," Fin said rubbing his own eye.

Meanwhile, Elliot was trying to shake off the pain from the blow Casey had landed which proved to be a little more difficult than he would have imagined.

"Enough!" Melinda yelled to get everyone's attention. "We can stand here all day and play the blame game, but this isn't helping Olivia. We need to get to the hospital now. Everyone needs to chill out, and get in the damn car," she said before climbing in the backseat with Olivia.

**Melinda's car on the way to the hospital:**

"You ever do anything else to harm my sister again, and it'll be worse for you," Casey seethed while rubbing her sore knuckles.

"Is cool, he gets the picture, there's no need for more threats or violence. It was an accident we saw when it happened," Fin said from the driver's seat trying to diffuse the volatile situation.

"That wasn't just about the accident by the lockers, and I wasn't making a threat; it was a promise. I can't believe he almost ran my sister and me off the road we could've been seriously injured or killed you know! Then he tried to run us down on our way into school. I was lucky that I was a couple of steps behind Olivia, and I could've easily moved out of the way, but not her because she was right in your crosshairs. Come on, what kind of shit is that?" she managed to say while trying to get keep her temper in check.

"Damn, that does sound bad," Connie said while keeping Olivia's attention focused on her.

"Hey, I already said that those were accidents! I had no idea I cut you guys off, and the part about trying to run you guys down is complete bullshit! I hit the damn brakes before coming near you; I even veered off to side to make sure I wouldn't have hit either of you. I would've gladly wrecked my bike before I caused Olivia any harm," Elliot whispered the last part, but everyone seemed to catch it anyway.

"What about landing on her, huh? Was that an "accident" too? I don't think so, I think that you were you trying to get even because of the fact that she ripped you a new asshole on the way to school," Casey screeched angry at the fact that Elliot seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Casey from what Melinda and Fin saw it did sound like an accident," Connie intervened trying to be the voice of reason.

"Whatever. If anything happens to Livvy . . ." Casey growled unable to finish her sentence.

"Sshhh, too loud," Olivia moaned.

"Sorry," was uttered by both Casey and Elliot. After that the ride to the hospital was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

**ER parking lot:**

"We're here," Fin announced. "I'll drop you guys off at the ER doors and then I'll meet you there after I park the car," he said as he stopped the car at the ER's entrance.

"I'll go to the front desk and try to find my mother," Melinda said as she got out.

Everyone got out of the car, and Elliot went to carefully extract Olivia from the vehicle.

"Here put your arm around my neck," he told her gently.

"Mm'kay," Olivia said as she did was she was told.

**Inside the ER:**

Melinda quickly entered the ER avoiding the people going in and out of the place.

"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Warner," she told one of the nurses walking by the entrance.

"Honey, I'm on break try someone else," the nurse rudely dismissed her.

"Bitch," she muttered. Luckily, a doctor happened to be passing by when he heard her ask about his colleague.

"I'll be glad to help you," the young doctor said.

"I'm looking for my mother, Dr. Warner," Melinda said again.

"She's with a patient right now, maybe I can help you out. I'm Dr. Kyle Beresford" he told her.

"Oh well you'll do, I guess," she said moving towards where Elliot was carrying Olivia. The doctor followed her chuckling at her comment which she probably didn't even realize she made.

"Come on, my friend had an accident at school. She collided with another classmate, and took a nasty fall which may have resulted in a concussion. She also has a laceration on her left arm that will probably need stitches. Oh, and she lost a lot of blood, and I think she may have burst some blood vessels so that may be why she bled so much, but I'm not positive," Melinda rattled off her explanation trying to be as thorough as her mother had taught her.

"Are you sure you're not a doctor?" Dr. Beresford jokingly asked her.

"Where do I set her down?" Elliot asked the doctor.

"Here, come with me to an examination room in the back. Is anyone related to her that may know her medical history?" Dr. Beresford asked looking around.

"Me," Casey spoke up. "I'm her sister," she looked at the doctor.

"All right, you, and you come with me," he said pointing at Elliot who was carrying Olivia and at Casey.

"Okay," Casey said as she handed Connie her purse.

"The rest of you can wait in there," Dr. Beresford said pointing to the waiting room across from where they were standing.

**Waiting room:**

Fin made his way to the waiting room where he saw Connie, and Melinda sitting while talking quietly.

"Hey baby, what's goin' on?" he asked before taking a seat next to her.

"Um, the doctor took Olivia to an examination room with Elliot, and Casey," Melinda filled him in.

"Should we call her family?" Connie asked. "I'm sure if I were in the ER my parents would want to know about it," she said looking down at her hands.

"Nah, we can't. We don't know her parents' info all we know is that Casey and her are sisters," Fin said

"Right," Melinda said. "We'll have to wait for Casey to come back so she can make the appropriate calls," she lovingly squeezed Fin's hand.

"Mike's on his way, Connie," Fin said to her.

"Why? He was already in school," Connie said puzzled as to why her boyfriend would show up.

"Yeah, he called when I was parkin' the car. I told him what happened so he talked his Pops into lettin' him come. Chester has to drive him though cause his car is still in the shop," he chuckled.

Fin was remembering how Mike wrecked his car when Connie had finally agreed to go out with him. He was too excited he never saw the tire on the road he ended up swerving to avoid it, but all that did was make him crash right into a tree.

**Examination room:**

"Did Olivia lose consciousness at any point during the day?" Dr. Beresford asked continuing with his barrage of questions that seemed endless to Casey.

"Yes she did. It was only for a minute or two tops before Melinda told me to wake her," she said looking at Olivia.

"Is Olivia allergic to any medications?" the doctor asked while checking Olivia's pupils.

"Um, the only thing she's allergic to is penicillin," Casey answered carefully making sure she didn't miss anything vital.

"Pupils responsive," Dr. Beresford wrote down on Olivia's medical chart. 'That's fine we can just give her amoxicillin instead for the infection on her arm,' he thought.

"Has Olivia eaten or drank anything today? I want to make sure she's not malnourished or dehydrated," the doctor asked.

"All she had was a glass of orange juice this morning," Casey said remembering breakfast earlier that morning.

"Blood type?" Dr. Beresford asked going through the list of necessary questions.

"She's A-positive," she answered right away.

"Does anyone in your family have the same blood type? I need to know in case we have to do a transfusion, which seems more than likely," Dr. Beresford asked removing the makeshift bandage that Melinda had fastened. He made sure that she had not broken anything before he started disinfecting her wound in order to stitch it up.

"No," Casey whispered.

"How can that be?" he asked clearly puzzled by Casey's answer.

"We're both adopted," she reluctantly answered.

Casey wasn't ashamed that they were adopted. In fact she knew that they were lucky because so many kids out there went through the system for most of their lives. She just would rather not broadcast it to the world.

"Oh," the doctor said trying to figure out what they would do if she needed a transfusion seeing how the hospital had a shortage of blood bags.

"I'm A-positive, and I'll be more than willing to give Olivia my blood," Elliot spoke for the first time since entering the examination room.

Both the doctor and Casey looked at Elliot with looks of surprise on their faces.

"Look I know you're worried about your girlfriend, but are you sure you know the risks involved with this kind of procedure?" the doctor asked as he stitched up her arm.

"I don't care about the risks I may run. All I care about is her wellbeing," came from Elliot without hesitation. That left Dr. Beresford, Casey, and even Olivia speechless.

After a few minutes of working on Olivia's arm the doctor spoke to her, "How are you holding up?"

"Sleepy," Olivia mumbled.

"I know you are. I'm doing my best to make you feel better, and to speed things along," he smiled.

"I know," she answered almost inaudibly.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm going to push down on your abdomen you tell me if anything hurts," the doctor soothingly told her.

"'Kay," Olivia said as the doctor started applying pressure to her abdomen. She was doing fine until he pressed down under her breast which made her grunt.

'That can't be good, but at least she isn't coughing up blood; so there's probably no internal bleeding,' the doctor thought.

"What's going on?" Casey panicked when she noticed the concerned look on the doctor's face.

"Nothing it's probably just a bruised rib," he said. "Now that she's all stitched up we're going to take her up to X-rays for a full work up," Dr. Beresford told Casey and Elliot.

"Okay," Casey answered relieved that things were moving along.

"You two can go in the waiting room, and we'll come get you when we need you," the doctor told Elliot.

"Wait, I don't want to leave my sister's side," Casey argued with fresh tears in her eyes.

"I know you don't, but we can't have you up there, and you need to call your parents. I promise that I'll personally come down to keep you updated," he said gently appreciating Casey's emotional state.

"You promise?" she choked out.

"Yes, scout's honor. Oh, you might want to ask a nurse for a couple of ice bags. One for your bruised knuckle and one for Elliot's eye, and I'm not even going to try to guess what happened there," Dr. Beresford smiled softly.

Elliot turned to look at Olivia; he had to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. It was crazy, he barely met this girl, but he felt some kind of connection to her. He reached over to gently squeeze her hand when he felt a surge of electricity run through him.

"Whoa," he whispered. That was the first time he ever felt anything like that in his life; even with his past girlfriends he never felt that spark with any of them. He knew Olivia must've felt it too because she opened her eyes at the exact moment, and gave him a nervous smile. Elliot reluctantly moved to the side in order to let Casey have a moment with her sister.

"Livvy," Casey whispered while squeezing her hand. "You're going to be fine, you'll see. You just get better quickly. I'm going to be in the waiting room with everyone. I'm going to call daddy and Uncle John so they could come and get your lazy butt out of bed because we both know that you're just doing this to skip school," she laughed a little.

"Pinky swear, princess?" Olivia squeezed her hand back.

"Pinky swear, angel," Casey sniffled because they had both used the childhood pet names that their parents had given them. She then linked their pinky fingers together.

"You're going to be fine," she choked back her sobs as she kissed her sister on the forehead before leaving to go to the waiting room with Elliot.


	9. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: **Someone else owns them.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading my story :)

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Getting to Know You**

**The Tell-Tale Bookstore:**

". . . Tryin she had one little promise. She was gonna keep. Oh yeah, all right. Take it easy baby. Make it last all night. She was an American girl . . ." John sang off-key while trying to keep himself from falling into a bored induced stupor.

Just then the bell on the door chimed announcing someone's arrival.

"Good morning." John happily welcomed the company even if it was for just five minutes.

"Hello," the woman politely answered.

"Judge Petrovsky?" he asked readjusting his glasses.

The woman turned to look at the man that had just called her by her name. "Detective Munch, it's nice to see again."

"Please, it's just John now, not detective," he smiled.

"Oh, well if that's the case. Please call me Lena," she gave him a slight smile.

"All right, Lena. What brings you all the way out to Queens?" He asked somewhat curious.

"I live out here," Lena answered.

"Oh, I assumed you lived in Manhattan," he muttered.

"Never assume, you know what they say about that," she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, to assume is to make an ass out of you and me," he supplied while laughing.

"Very good, detect . . . I mean, John." Lena quickly amended while trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face.

John cleared his throat trying to keep the conversation going, "So, what can I help you find today?"

Smiling at John she said, "Oh well, I don't really have anything in mind. I have a week's vacation and I wanted to find something to do with my time instead of wasting away doing nothing at home. What better way than to exercise your brain with a little reading material?"

She held up a book which happened to be "Kama Sutra for the Elderly."

'Why did I just say that?', 'Oh God, why did I have to pick up that book?', 'Shut up Lena, and don't touch anything else before you embarrass yourself any further,' she inwardly chided herself.

"You won't be bored with that book, trust me." John said looking at the book.

"Right, anyway I'll be going now," she said trying to make a quick getaway.

"Dinner!" John shouted a little louder than necessary as Lena made her way to the door. 'Smooth, you're really smooth, Casanova. You probably scared her off,' he berated himself.

"Excuse me?" Lena asked as she turned back to look at him.

"What I meant to say was that I would be honored if a beautiful woman such as yourself would accompany me for dinner sometime?" John said as held his breath waiting for her answer, hoping it wasn't a rejection. 'Nice save man,' he thought.

"Well, when you put it that way how can a lady refuse such an offer?" Lena smiled at John.

"Great," he exhaled.

"Will you be singing for me?" Lena asked him with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, you heard that, huh? Sure, and we'll even try out your book as an encore," John said without thinking.

Lena was speechless so she looked down at her hands as she turned three different shades of red.

"Shit, I'm sorry that was out of line. Hi, I'm John; open mouth insert foot," he said while smacking his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Lena said as she wrote something down. "Here's my card, I look forward to hearing from you," she handed him her business card with her cell number written on the back.

"Great, I'll call you," John said beaming while going over to the door to open it for her.

"Oh, and John we can try the book out after our fourth date," Lena walked out of the bookstore then she turned and winked at him before driving away.

"My kind of woman," John said trying to get those images out of his head.

**Back at the hospital:**

"How long have they had Olivia in X-rays?" Connie asked fidgeting with her bracelet when Mike reached over to grab her hand to try to ease her nervousness.

"Seems like foreva," Fin said looking at the clock for the hundredth time since arriving at the hospital.

"It's been almost an hour and a half," Chester said.

"They must be really busy," Melinda said trying to find a plausible explanation for the delay.

Elliot was leaning against the wall staring up at the ceiling when Casey approached him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" She whispered hoping he wouldn't refuse.

"Yeah," Elliot said after clearing his throat which was dry because he hadn't spoken at all since returning from donating his blood for Olivia's transfusion.

"Guys we're going to head to the cafeteria. Please come get us if there's any news about my sister," Casey said to the rest of the group.

"Sure, take all the time you need." Connie said smiling.

"I'll personally go and get you if you're needed," Chester quickly added while smiling at Casey.

"Thanks," she shyly smiled back.

"No problem," he beamed thrilled that she had finally spoken to him since he arrived with Mike.

"Come on," Casey signaled for Elliot to follow her. They both made their way to the cafeteria.

**Hospital cafeteria:**

"You want anything to drink?" Elliot asked Casey once they entered the cafeteria.

"Um, orange juice is fine," she absentmindedly answered.

"Have a seat and I'll bring it to you," he said as he moved to the refrigerators.

Casey noticed that the cafeteria was virtually empty which she was secretly glad about, 'At least nobody will witness my total humiliation,' she thought.

"Thanks," she told Elliot as he handed her the juice.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" he asked curious as to why she would want to talk to him.

"First off let me tell you that what I'm about to say is very difficult for me. So, I'm only going to say this once and if you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll deny everything. We clear?" she looked at him expectantly.

"All right," he said a little unsure about the conversation they were about to have.

"Imsorry," she said almost inaudibly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said I'm sorry," she yelled.

"Oh," Elliot said a little caught by surprise.

"Oh? I say, I'm sorry and all you have to say is 'oh'?" she asked dumbfounded.

"What expect me to say?" Elliot asked.

"Jeez, I don't know. How about; I accept your apology? No hard feelings? That's a start," Casey said starting to get annoyed at Elliot.

"Well I don't accept your apology because you have nothing to apologize for," he informed her.

"What do you mean? I gave you black eye, I-I-I insulted you, and I threatened you. Believe me, I think I owe you an apology," she looked somewhat ashamed.

"You did what you thought was right. You defended your sister, and you stuck up for yourself. From where I'm sitting you have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you, and especially to Olivia," Elliot said trying to clear his voice from the emotion that was trying to come out.

"Oh," was all Casey could say.

"Who's speechless now?" Elliot jokingly asked.

"Listen, I know now that those really were accidents, and I'm sorry if I took my anger and worries out on you, it was totally uncalled for. I feel like such a bitch because of it," she confessed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure once your sister recovers she'll dish out something much worse than what you did or said to me," Elliot said only half kidding.

"Yeah, she will," Casey giggled. "My sister may be considered many things by lots of people, and not very nice things I might add, but that's only because they don't know the real her."

"What do you mean?" he asked curious as to what she was talking about.

"A bitch, mostly. At least that's what the general consensus is. The thing is that she's really not though. Well it depends to whom or is it who? I can never figure out which," she sighed.

"Right," Elliot chuckled.

"Anyway, she may act all tough, just like I hide behind my vanity, but she's someone with real feelings and emotions. Don't toy with them Elliot. I saw the way you looked at Olivia throughout her examination, and I don't want you to hurt her. She's been hurt enough by a shitty ex-boyfriend, and by a shittier ex-best friend," she sighed before continuing. "I'm not proud of this, but I know I've hurt her too, so I'm doing my best now to look out for her wellbeing. S-s-so if you think you could just have your fun with her and then dump her well buster, you've just hit a road block because I cannot and will not sit by and let that happen."

"Hold on, let me stop you right there Casey. I appreciate what you just shared with me, believe me I do. I can completely understand you looking out for her, and I admire that actually. But and this is a big but, don't think for one second that you know anything about me, and don't lump me in with the assholes that hurt her because I am nothing like them," Elliot said stopping to make sure she understood.

"So the rumors I heard about your "love 'em, and leave 'em" policy are not true?" Casey said starting to get defensive.

"My what? Who the fuck told you that? That's complete bullshit! Ask Fin or Melinda they've known me my whole life," he yelled which caused stares from the few people that were in the cafeteria with them.

"Calm down, I had to ask," she said trying to calm him down.

"No, you know what fuck you! I don't need this shit, as soon as I find out Olivia's condition, I'm out of here." Elliot said seething with anger, "Oh, and don't worry I'll stay the fuck away from Olivia," he said before leaving Casey behind in the cafeteria.

-------------

_Song was "American Girl" by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers._


	10. Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer: **Let me check . . . nope, still not mine.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your comments :)

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten: Road to Recovery**

**Waiting room in the ER:**

"Where are Olivia's parents?" Dr. Beresford asked the group waiting to hear about her condition.

"Damn, we forgot all about calling 'em," Fin said turning to Melinda.

"Everyone was too worried, and I think Casey was out of it for awhile," Connie added.

"Well where's Casey?" the doctor asked.

"She went to the cafeteria with Elliot. I'll go get them," Chester said moving towards the door, but he stopped when he saw Elliot coming their way with Casey close behind.

"How's my sister Dr. Beresford?" Casey asked as soon as she saw him standing with everyone.

"I'll get to that in a second. Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I totally spaced it, I forgot to call my dad. He's going to be so pissed, and so is Uncle John," Casey rambled nervously.

"Casey, calm down. It was an honest mistake that anyone in your shoes could've made it," Connie getting up to stand next to her friend.

"Thanks," she gave her a small smile. "I'll call my dad once I find out Olivia's condition that way I'll have answers while he's chewing me out and grounding me for life," she said more to herself than anyone else.

"Okay, but don't forget to call him. I'm surprised he hasn't yet been notified?" Dr. Beresford seemed puzzled. "As I was saying, Olivia is going to be fine."

As soon as those words left the doctor's mouth everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what's her prognosis?" Melinda immediately asked.

"She'll be just fine, she's resting now. However, her recovery will be somewhat painful. Olivia had fourteen stitches put in to close the wound on her arm, but scarring should be minimal. Oh, and a special thanks to Elliot who saved the day by donating his blood because of that Olivia was able to get the blood she needed on time, and she recovered the amount she lost before arriving here this morning," the doctor smiled at Elliot then squeezed Casey shoulder.

"Elliot's the man," Chester said trying to make a joke which nobody seemed to notice or rather ignored.

Casey turned to look at Elliot. The doctor's comments only made her feel worse about the way she spoke to him in the cafeteria. She knew she should've checked up on the stuff she overheard those girls talking about in the restroom before confronting him, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

The doctor continued, "Moving on to her more severe injuries, Olivia suffered a Grade 3 concussion which means that she actually lost consciousness, and because of that she's going to have to stay here overnight for observation. She had an MRI done as well as some neurological exams which showed that there seems to be no lasting damage because of it, but she will be suffering from headaches, disorientation, dizziness, nausea or vomiting, ringing ears, and so on everything of course will be monitored closely here, and when she goes home as well. These symptoms should clear within a week, if not you bring her to see me. We've given her something for the pain, and she has a cold compress to ease the pain from the bump she sustained to the back of the head. She needs to avoid anything that will exacerbate her pain, such as loud noises, or bright lights. She's also drinking plenty of fluids which should help her with her mild dehydration from the blood loss. I don't have to tell you that she should be extremely careful not to hit her head again to prevent any more aggravation to her existing injuries. Oh, and she's to refrain from any kind of sport or strenuous activities for at least a month if not longer. I'll determine that once she comes and sees me for a follow up appointment in a couple of weeks," the doctor looked at the group he was speaking to.

"Is that all?" Elliot anxiously asked hoping that was the extent of Olivia's injuries, and not anything worse.

Dr. Beresford took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, that's not all. The worst of her injuries was that she also fractured a couple of ribs on her left side from the impact she suffered when Mr. Stabler accidentally landed on her. The good news is that the x-rays showed that they are just cracked not broken, and they should heal in a month or two. It is still going be very painful for Olivia to cough, sneeze, and even to breathe. We didn't wrap her chest to immobilize the area because it prevents deep breathing which can lead to pneumonia or can cause a lung to collapse. Again, she'll recover, but it is going to be a slow and painful process."

"When will she be able to go to school Dr. Beresford?" Mike asked.

"About that, I don't think I want Olivia walking around so much and with so many students around her it will be impossible for someone not to bump into her and cause further damage to her injuries. So as of today she cannot go to school until I give her the all clear which won't be until I see her in another couple of weeks," he said.

"Two weeks, damn girl's lucky," Fin said which caused Melinda to elbow him in the stomach yet again.

"Hush," Melinda chided him.

"Keep that up girl, an' I'll have the Doc here checkin' me for broken ribs," Fin joked while rubbing the tender spot.

"She'll still have to do homework, but it'll be more like homeschooling," Dr. Beresford said while chuckling at Fin, and Melinda's actions.

Choruses of "thank you doctor" were said by everyone that waited to hear about Olivia's condition.

"When can we see Olivia?" Connie asked.

"We're setting her up in a private room so you should be able to see her within the next half hour. If there aren't any more questions, I'm going to get going," the doctor informed the group.

"No. Thank you for everything," Casey said as she hugged the doctor truly appreciating all he did for her sister.

"You're welcome," he smiled and hugged her back before leaving.

Elliot got his stuff ready to leave the hospital.

"Yo', man where you goin'?" Fin asked clearly puzzled that Elliot would leave without seeing Olivia.

"Home or back to school. I haven't decided yet. There's nothing left for me to do here, so I'm just gonna head out," he informed him before walking out.

Everyone turned to look at each other to see if anyone had any answers as to why Elliot was acting strange.

"It's my fault," Casey spoke up before trying to catch up to Elliot.

"Women can't live with 'em . . ." Fin said chuckling.

"What you talking about boy?" Melinda said as she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow waiting for her boyfriend to explain himself.

"Nah babe, you didn't let me finish. I was gonna say can't live without 'em; especially you," he grabbed Melinda by the waist before planting a big kiss on her lips that left them both breathless.

"Man, I need a girlfriend," Chester sighed.

"Casey's cute, why not ask her?" Mike said which earned him a dirty look from Connie.

"Now's not the time Mike, Casey has a lot on her plate right now. Besides, I think she can find her own boyfriend without your help," she said annoyed by her boyfriend's suggestion.

"Casey's damn hot; I bet her sister is too. No wonder Stabler is drooling over her," Chester muttered.

"Shut up Chester," everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Baby, why are we friends with him again?" Melinda asked Fin while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Um, he has a dope car?" Fin said after thinking about it for some time which caused everyone, but Chester to laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys," Chester said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He does have a good body," Connie supplied while admiring his body. When Mike turned to look at her with an annoyed look on his face she said, "That was for the Casey comment," she then gave him a sweet smile which earned her a swat in the butt by Mike.

"You go girl," Melinda laughed.

**Hospital parking lot:**

"Wait Elliot," Casey yelled after him. When she noticed that he didn't stop she yelled, "Fine you coward go run away . . . I know you have to lick your wounds."

That caused Elliot to stop and make a beeline for her.

"Shit," she said as she stumbled back.

"You have a lot of nerve little girl. What the fuck do you want from me? You tell me to stay away from your sister, and that's what I'm trying to do. What more do you want? You want me to move? Drop out of school? What?" he asked still angry at Casey, and at himself for letting Olivia take over his thoughts.

"I want you to shut up for a minute, and let me explain myself," Casey screamed.

"Go on, I'm listening," he said as he grabbed her by the arm and moved her away from the entrance that they were currently blocking.

'I can't believe I'm going to say this again,' she thought.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions, but when I heard those girls talking about you in the restroom; you know about your "love 'em and leave 'em" motto. I-I-I just couldn't believe that someone would be capable of doing that to someone else," Casey said.

"Wait, what girls are you talking about?" Elliot asked completely dumbfounded by Casey's statement.

"Oh, they were a couple of blonde girls, I think they were cheerleaders because they were talking about dance routines and pep rallies. Why?" Casey asked curious to see if he knew who she meant.

"No reason. Please continue," he said while seething when he realized who the blondes in question were.

Casey missed Elliot's angry expression as she continued with her explanation, "I mean I heard rumors that Nick that was my sister's ex boyfriend, did or tried to do the same thing to her. I'm not sure which because in case you haven't noticed Olivia is a little strong willed so she won't let just about anyone in or share her feelings or problems with anybody anymore not even me. Although, she use to share all her secrets with her best friend since childhood; Alex Cabot, but when she moved to Europe about four years ago, Olivia had to find a new best friend which turned out to be some whore who slept with her ex boyfriend if the rumors from our old school are correct. I think she became jaded because of that whole experience, and shit I shouldn't have said all that. Olivia is going to kill me if she finds out I told anyone, but especially if she finds out I told you. . . ." Casey quickly stopped talking after she realized she said too much.

"Wow," Elliot said finally understanding Olivia's attitude. He found it strange that he had done something similar to what she did. Cutting people out of his life, and dropping the popularity title that seemed attached to him since childhood. 'Who knew Olivia and him were so much alike?' he thought.

"Hey, please don't tell her I told you all that. If you do she'll never talk to me again or worse she'll make me go to her feminist rallies she goes to which is way worse than any punishment she could come up with," Casey pleaded with Elliot.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word about it, I promise. So you think of feminist rallies as punishment?" he asked her because he found her comment about the rallies amusing.

"Hell yeah, because the people that gather at them are both cruel and unusual. So by calculations that makes those rallies cruel and unusual punishment," she laughed.

"You're crazy kid. Come on, let's go see Olivia," he laughed with her.

"Hey Elliot, what is it about you that makes people want to just open up? I don't seem to have a mute button around you," she laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I should become a priest?" Elliot joked.

That caused Casey to snort. "Right, like you could stay away from my sister," she slyly pointed out before they both made their way back to the waiting room.


	11. Back to School

**Disclaimer: **NBC and Dick Wolf own them.

**Author's Note: **My story is meant to entertain and not necessarily educate that's why I decided to take some liberties (medical and whatnot). Thanks for pointing that out, but I stretched the situation to fit with my story plot ;). On with the next chapter . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: Back to School**

**Cragen residence:**

Two weeks after Olivia's accident she was finally given a clean bill of health. The stitches on her arm were removed a week ago, and her concussion was gone without any more side-effects. The only thing she was still dealing with was some minor discomfort from her healing ribs. She was actually looking forward to school. Ever since her accident everyone seemed to be overprotective and doted too much over her for her liking.

Olivia didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse, but because she had to stay home that meant that someone had to be with her throughout the day. Her sister; Casey couldn't do it because she had school. Don couldn't do it because he had to work. That only meant one thing, her crazy uncle John was the appointed babysitter/nurse. Following John's advice Olivia was temporarily moved to a downstairs bedroom because the stairs were too difficult for her to climb with her injuries.

**Olivia's bedroom:**

Olivia was just getting out of the shower when someone knocked on her door.

"Coming," Olivia yelled as she reached for her bathrobe.

"It's me Livvy," Casey announced from the other side of the door.

"What's up Case?" she asked as she moved aside to let her sister in the bedroom.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were getting ready okay," she smiled at her sister as she went to sit on her bed.

"I'm fine," Olivia said as she started drying her wet hair.

"Wow it's been a long time since I've been in your bedroom. It's so much different than you use to have it in Manhattan. You've really changed," she said looking around taking in all the posters Olivia had taped up on her walls, and the darker bed covers along with her collection of books, and racks of CD's on the sides. She still had her old computer desk but it was now covered with bumper stickers from her favorite bands so was her laptop.

"Yes, well we can't all have a pink room full of glitter, and stuffed animals," Olivia joked.

"Tool, the Cure, Bad Religion, the Dandy Warhols, the Chemical Brothers, Puscifer . . ." she read off the names of the bands on Olivia's CD collection.

"What did you expect, Madonna, Britney Spears, Mariah Carey, Shakira, and Rihanna? I don't think so dear sister, that's all you," she laughed.

"Right, I forgot how little we have in common," Casey said looking down at her hands.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but is there a point to your lovely visit? I know you didn't come in here to compare music choices," Olivia said looking at Casey from her vanity mirror.

Casey laughed, "Wow I'm glad to see you didn't lose your snappy wit when you took that fall."

"Touché," she laughed as well.

"You know everyone's been asking me about you, so has Elliot." Casey told Olivia trying to gauge her reaction.

"That's nice," Olivia said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's nice? I tell you a guy asked about you, someone who's hot by the way, and that's all you can say to me?" she asked incredulous to her sister's flippant dismissal of the situation.

Olivia sighed, "What do you want me say?"

"I don't know. Do you like him?" Casey asked as she moved behind her sister to help her brush her hair when she noticed Olivia wincing when she tried doing it herself.

"I don't even know the guy, Case," she said after thanking her for her help.

"That's not an answer," Casey said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can't answer that. I barely spoke to him at the hospital and before that he didn't exactly leave me with a good impression of him," she said as she applied lotion to her face.

"You know those were accidents Livvy. Plus I even knocked some sense into him; literally." Casey laughed remembering the black eye she gave Elliot.

"Wow you used the word literally? Is it me or is school actually making a difference in your little mind? Careful, there sis next thing you'll know you'll be lumped in with the nerds instead of the popular crowd like you've been wanting," Olivia said while laughing.

"Brat," Casey lightly tugged on her hair. "Besides, I already have friends and in the same grade as me, thank you very much who happen to be plenty popular; Connie, Mike, and Chester. I mean Fin, and Melinda are my friends too, plus Elliot, but they're more your friends because they're seniors like you. Anyways, but you know that Elliot willingly gave you his blood, and he was super thoughtful and careful with you when he carried you to Melinda's car then to the ER. He even bought you those flowers, and that little bear that's on your bed to make you feel better. If that doesn't say he's interested I don't know what can," she said while pointing to the brown teddy bear that was on Olivia's bed.

"I know that Casey, and I'll always be grateful to him," she sighed. "I'm just not ready for anything serious or semi-serious with anyone," Olivia held her hand up when Casey tried to interrupt. "Yes, I know that what happened with Nick was over a year ago, but still. All I want is a little time to find myself."

"Are you sure you're not still hung up on Nick? I mean you did go out with him for a long time," she asked worried to find out Olivia's answer.

Olivia burst out with hysterical laughter which caught Casey by surprise.

"That was a good one Case. Thanks, I needed that, but don't make me laugh too much . . . hurts my ribs," Olivia said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Casey said puzzled.

"Oh Case, don't worry I'm not harboring any romantic feelings towards Nick. If I ever see that dick anywhere near me I'll do more than just key his car or punch him," she said with strong conviction.

"Good, I'll help you if you need to bury his body or any evidence. I can even say that so will Uncle John, but I can't say daddy will. Hmm, but he might just look the other way," Casey said which caused them both to laugh.

"Where is dad anyway?" Olivia asked because she didn't see her father all day yesterday.

"He's still at the station because they caught a big case so everyone there is working overtime; you know how it is," Casey reminded her.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. She loved the fact that her father's job made a difference in the community, but she sometimes hated it because that took him away from his family.

"Come on, finish getting ready. Uncle John made us breakfast, if you need me just yell," Casey said on her way out of Olivia's room.

**Kitchen:**

"I can't believe it. I must be dreaming. She turns the sound down. Says, "I am heaving this is a freakshow" and I am screaming . . ." John sang.

"Ah, I see you've broadened your taste in music," Olivia laughed as she entered the kitchen.

"Can't get that damned song out of my head and it's your fault," he protested.

"Hey, thanks to you I'm lulling myself to sleep with Pink Floyd in my head so don't come bitching to me cause I don't have any sympathy for you my friend," she said which caused Casey and John to laugh.

"You look nice Livvy," John said when he noticed that she was wearing a white Boho dress that had three-quarter length flared sleeves which were accented with red embroidered flowers. She matched the dress with her white platform thong sandals, and a thin platinum tennis bracelet she got for her 16th birthday. Her hair was straight with a few thin braids in between. The outfit really showed off her hair that had many different shades of golden blond, and brown colors expertly dyed in.

'Teens always worried about their appearance,' he thought chuckling.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, Livvy, you look great. Are you sure you're not dressed to impress a certain boy?" Casey slyly added.

"What?" John squealed after spitting his drink all over the table.

"Eeeewwww, gross!" Casey jumped up trying to wipe her clothes.

"No Casey," Olivia rolled her eyes. "This is how I always dressed, so don't try to make something out of noting."

"What boy?" John managed to ask after he stopped coughing.

"Nobody," Olivia quickly tried end the particular set of questions that were sure to follow.

"Come on, Livvy. Is that any way to refer to your future husband?" Casey laughed when she saw the looks of surprise on both John, and Olivia's faces.

"What's that now? Oh man, Don is not going to be happy about this," John rambled. "Once he finds out I knew about it, he'll kill me. Yup, I'm a dead man."

"Calm down. Case was just joking, weren't you?" Olivia said as she kicked her under the table.

"Ouch, yes! Man, can't anyone in this family take a joke?" Casey complained as she rubbed her sore shin.

"That wasn't funny Casey. You nearly gave me a heart attack," he reprimanded her. "You know your dad doesn't want you girls to date anyone especially without his consent."

"Jeez, I already said sorry. Now why is that again?" Casey asked.

"Well with what may or may not have happened with Livy and her ex Nick, your dad doesn't want you girls to get hurt," John explained while giving Olivia a soft reassuring smile.

"Right, how could I forget?" Casey rolled her eyes. She was annoyed that she wasn't allowed to date because of what happened to Olivia. It's not that she didn't have sympathy, she did. It's just that she found it unfair for the rules to apply to her because she hadn't had a chance to experience anything for herself whether it was love or heartbreak.

"Shit, we're going to be late for school," Olivia said as she looked at the clock.

"Oh great, it's going to cut into my showy entrance time," Casey whined.

"Bye girls," John said laughing. "Oh, and Livvy, don't worry I won't tell your dad about your new boyfriend. Say hi to Elliot for me when you see him," he casually mentioned then he winked at her.

"Ha-ha, good one," Casey laughed as she high-fived John.

"Hmph," Olivia groaned as she walked out of the kitchen. She was never going to live that down now.

-------------

_Song was "Freakshow (Mix 13)" by the Cure._


	12. The 411

**Disclaimer: **You know who they belong to and it isn't me.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reviewing, and yes Olivia is in total denial *wink, wink*.More characters come into play. Gotta let you know that this is not for Kathy fans; I had to do though because Kathy and Elliot are so blah together (in my opinion) ;). We learn more about Elliot in this chapter. Here's the next part of my story . . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: The 411**

**Roosevelt High School:**

Casey was waiting for Olivia to get off the phone. They were currently standing by Olivia's locker because Casey was showing her how she had arranged it for her. She put a mirror on the door along with a pencil holder, shelves in the locker for her books, and whatnot.

". . . I wish you would've been there too, I missed you . . . Yes we got to school safely, uh-huh. I'm feeling fine, uh-huh I know. Yes, I'll call Uncle John if I don't feel well . . . right. Okay, yes I got it; all right I'll tell her. Sure, you take care too, and good luck cracking that big case. Uh-huh, Uncle John gave us spending cash. Yes, I promise I won't make anyone cry today. . . I love you too, dad. Talk to you soon . . . okay, bye," Olivia sighed as she put her cell in her bag. She hated having short phone conversations with her father instead of seeing him face to face, but she took what she could get.

"I take it that was daddy?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, he says hi by the way. He also asked me to give you a kiss, but you get the gist of it," Olivia said as she put her books in her locker.

"No thanks, I don't want my make up ruined with your slobber," she laughed.

"Brat," she said as she gave Casey a little shove.

"Hey, here comes Connie with Mike, and Chester," Casey said as she quickly fixed her hair. Olivia rolled her eyes because she knew that she liked Chester, and he liked her.

"You look fine Case, you don't have to primp like you're going to the opera," she laughed at her sister's antics.

"Shut up, I don't. Is it my fault I care about my looks? No, it's just that I like to look nice that's all, there's no special reason or anything," Casey stammered.

"Right," Olivia replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Wow, I'm looking at two of the most beautiful girls in the whole school. Along with Connie, and Melinda of course," Chester said while grinning like an idiot.

"Does that cheesy line ever work on anyone Lake?" Olivia asked as she glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest.

Her insult made Connie, and Mike laugh.

"You were sorely missed Olivia," Connie said while trying to catch her breath.

"Damn, you'd think I was talking to Mr. Elliot Stabler himself," Chester said with a smirk on his face.

"Yo', Lake. I know I didn't just hear you dissin' my boy like that or his girl," Fin said as he approached the group with Melinda next to him.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes at Fin's comment. Ever since her recovery she was visited by everyone except Elliot. So she had gotten use to the teasing about being Elliot's girl as it was a constant battle which she never seemed to win when she tried to deny or stop their banter. Her denials only fed their comments, and opinions about them.

"Hey Olivia, welcome to your first day back," Melinda smiled at her.

"Thanks Mel. I can't wait to see if I like any of my classes," Olivia said.

"Trust me, you'll love 'em," Fin chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked with an air of curiosity.

"Don't mind him. Fin doesn't know when to shut it," Melinda quickly responded before telling Fin to keep his mouth shut with the look she shot him.

"Okay," Olivia said clearly not convinced. She felt that everyone knew something that she didn't and it annoyed her.

**School parking lot:**

A motorcycle whizzed by the lot until it came to a stop once the rider found a parking spot.

"Another boring day in school," Elliot said as he took his helmet off. He then noticed the looks he was getting. The guys looked at him like they wanted to be him, and the girls looked at him like they wanted to be with him.

"Sweet hog Stabler. When you're through with your little rebel act we'll be waiting for you to take back your spot as Captain of the football team," a voice shouted from the parking lot.

"Fuck off, Eckerson!" Elliot yelled back without turning around while his jaw ticked with unrepressed anger threatening to come out with a vengeance.

"You're full of shit Stabler, you'll be back. I know you will, and you'll be begging me to give you your old spot back," Andy shouted pissed off that Elliot had so easily dismissed him.

Elliot shook his head as he made his way into the building ignoring the looks people were giving him.

"That's telling him, Eckerson," his friend and teammate Brian Cassidy mocked him.

"Shut the fuck up, Cassidy," Andy seethed while staring at Elliot's retreating form.

**Locker area:**

"So Olivia what's your first class of the day?" Mike asked her even though he already knew because they had all gotten a look at her schedule when they visited her earlier in the week.

"Oh, I think it's English with Mr. Branch," she replied before closing her locker.

"Fin and I have that class too," Melinda smiled.

"Yeah, you know who else . . ." Fin was about to say when Melinda stepped on him to shut him up.

"Ouch! Shit Mel, not when you have your heels on, baby," he said hopping on one foot.

Olivia got the feeling again that her friends were keeping something from her again which was irritating her to no end so she decided to just leave before she lost her temper.

"You know what guys, I'm just going to walk around before first period," Olivia told the guys.

"Why?" Casey asked when she noticed her sister's mood change.

"I just want to check out the school for myself, and clear my head before class starts," Olivia smiled when she noticed her sister's concern.

"Nah, that ain't it. Did I say something to offend you, baby girl?" Fin asked feeling guilty.

"You didn't, I just want to walk around that's all," Olivia gave him a slight smile.

"That's cool, we'll come with you," Chester added.

"No, thank you. I'd rather walk around by myself that way I'll find my own way around," Olivia quickly shot down his offer.

"We don't mind," Chester insisted.

"She said no. Jeez, Chester, leave her alone," Connie rolled her eyes at him thinking about how dumb he was sometimes.

"I'll catch you guys later," Olivia said before she turned to walk away.

**A minute earlier in the hallway near the lockers:**

'That can't be her,' Elliot thoughtas her voice floated within his hearing range. 'She's supposed to be at home, it couldn't be her,' he reasoned as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Hey Stabler, what the hell was that back there?" Brian blocked Elliot's path.

"That was me telling Eckerson, and you to go fuck yourselves or fuck each other whichever way suits you best," Elliot said keeping his temper in check but just barely.

"What the fuck happened to you Stabler? Was this because Andy boned your ex before she was your ex? Cause if it is then let's just say that Kathy didn't put up much of a fight or protest. In fact she was the one asking for it sniffing around Andy like she did," Brian uttered before he was violently shoved against a wall by an enraged Elliot.

"I don't give fuck who Eckerson boned, you got it! As for Kathy if she wanted to whore herself out to that fucker that was her choice! I don't give a shit about it anymore because it's in the past! How about you leave it there?" he seethed while pinning Brian against the wall using his forearm which was crushing his throat.

"'Kay . . . sorry . . . get it . . . can't breathe-e-e," Brian wheezed out.

Elliot slowly released Brain before punching him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Shit," Brain said as he doubled over in pain while trying in vain to catch his breath.

"Tell your buddy to fuck off. Unless he's looking for another ass whooping because if he is then he'll find one; we clear? You have been warned too," Elliot said threateningly low, but it was loud enough for him to hear the threat.

**Lockers:**

"Shit, I think I messed up," Fin said.

"You think? Olivia probably thinks we're keeping something from her. Which we kind of are, sorta," Melinda sighed.

"I don't get it? What are you guys talking about?" Casey asked confused by their cryptic conversation.

"Hey Elliot, when did you get here?" Mike asked as he spotted Elliot walking towards them.

"Just now, who was that you guys were talking to earlier?" he asked remembering the voice he thought belonged to Olivia.

"Oh that was my sister," Casey answered.

"She's here? Shouldn't she be at home resting?" Elliot asked concerned.

"No, the doctor already gave her the okay to come back to school," Casey smiled touched by the concern he showed for Olivia.

"So, Elliot you ready for Mr. Branch's English class?" Fin asked trying to hold back his snickering.

"Yeah, but man he's strict, and kinda boring. His class almost puts me to sleep," Elliot said as he put his bike helmet in his locker.

"Shit!" Casey exclaimed barely realizing that Elliot and Olivia were going to have some classes in common. Plus his locker was right across from Olivia's seeing how Elliot's locker number was 711 and Olivia's was 611. 'Damn, fate is really trying to get these two together,' she thought.

"Sup, girl? Why you scream like that?" Fin asked even though he knew the reason behind it.

"Oh, I just realized that we should really get to class," Casey said nudging Connie's shoulder.

"Yes, she's right. Come on Mike, Chester lets go," Connie agreed confused with her friend's attitude, but she was going to question her about it later.

"Bye guys see you at lunch," Melinda replied.

"Byes", "Later", and "See you" were exchanged.

"I can't wait for English," Fin exclaimed excited to see what was going to happen.

"Yes, clearly you need all the help you can get, baby." Melinda said as she dragged her boyfriend by the hand to their first class of the day.


	13. Chance Encounters

**Disclaimer: **Peacock network and D. Wolf have the rights to them

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review :) A little Kathy bashing in this chapter . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Chance Encounters**

**Morning at School:**

At 7:50 am the five minute warning bell rang letting everyone know that they should be in class within the next five minutes or they would be tardy.

**Mr. Branch's English class:**

Elliot, Fin, and Melinda were standing near their desks chatting while they waited for class to start. They always loved the time in between classes, but this one in particular because it gave them a chance to gossip or just relax before another grueling day in Arthur Branch's English class.

"Where is she?" Fin asked anxiously.

"Who are you talking about?" Elliot asked curious.

"Connie! She was supposed to bring me my note pad that I left in Mike's car," Fin said hurriedly.

"Mike's car? I thought it was still in the shop?" Elliot asked confused.

"Oh, did I say Mike? I meant Chester, my bad. You know those two look like their twins or somethin'" Fin said chuckling at his lame excuse.

"Yeah, Fin has trouble remembering his own name," Melinda said giggling.

"Okay, if you say so." Elliot said while taking a seat in the back of the class. He then propped his feet up on the chair in front of him since the desk was empty.

"Mr. Stabler get your feet off that chair. It's now going to be occupied by this young lady," Mr. Branch informed him.

That caused every person in the class to look towards the front where they saw Olivia standing next to Mr. Branch, "Go ahead, and take your seat so we may begin."

'Shit, someone up there must hate me,' Olivia thought as she made her way towards her desk.

'Shit, someone up there must love me,' Elliot thought at the exact same time she did.

Just then the bell rang, and Mr. Branch went to close his door. When he was about to close it he saw Andy trying to run in, but he couldn't get past him. "Mr. Eckerson, you're late," he reprimanded.

"Yes sir, I was preoccupied. I had to stop by my locker, and then had to talk to Coach," Andy tried to make excuses for his tardiness.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Mr. Eckerson. You know my rules; you're late, you're out," he said before closing the door.

"B-b-but sir . . ." Andy tried to reason with him before the door was shut completely.

"Is he serious?" Olivia leaned over to ask Melinda.

"Totally serious, he's very strict when it comes to being on time," Melinda whispered while giggling at the fact that Andy Eckerson the jock of the school was just thrown out of class.

"That jackass deserves it, man. I woulda done it too," Fin said snickering behind Melinda's desk.

"I'm glad you agree with my policy, Mr. Tutuola. However, if the rest of the class doesn't mind I would like to start the lesson for today," Mr. Branch said while moving towards his desk to grab his book.

"I forgot his hearing is like a friggin' bat," Fin complained while chuckling.

Elliot was busy staring at the back of Olivia's head. He didn't notice when Mr. Branch called his name so Olivia turned around to try to get his attention.

"Elliot, the teacher is talking to you," she whispered while tapping his hand.

"Thanks," he smiled at her.

"Well Mr. Stabler what do you think?" Mr. Branch asked while waiting for an answer.

"Say yes," Olivia whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Yes," Elliot replied.

"Great answer, and don't forget to thank Ms. Cragen for saving your behind," he smiled.

Olivia and Elliot both blushed at the unwanted attention the teacher had just thrown their way.

"See, friggin' bat," Fin reminded his friends. "Nice one, baby girl. Elliot I told you your girl would watch your back," he added while he and Melinda shared a knowing look.

After minutes of Mr. Branch reading excerpts from the textbook, and writing out examples he decided to let them have the last twenty five minutes of the period for them to start their assignment.

"I know this isn't history class, but I want you to get together in groups of four to discuss Abraham Lincoln's _Gettysburg Address. _This assignment ison page 465 of your textbooks that's what I want you to do for the rest of the period," Mr. Branch then went over to the black board to write down the assignment for the day. "Homework: I want you to write along with your partners a four page essay as to what that speech means. What is the historical meaning behind it? I also want to know how it can be applied to today's issues in society. This is due tomorrow and it's worth 50pts," he said as he finished writing the details on the board.

Elliot was busy thinking about how Olivia saved his ass, he didn't notice the blonde approaching him until it was too late.

"Elliot, come work with us," the blond girl said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Olivia looked up when she heard one of the most fake voices she had ever come across.

"Kathy," Elliot grated out.

"Sorry, but Elliot already has his group right here. Why don't you go work with Eckerson?" Melinda unpleasantly replied.

"You don't even gotta work for it. The way I hear it you both give it away for free," Fin said narrowing his eyes with anger.

"I don't care what you two thugs think about me," Kathy started to say before she turned her attention towards Olivia. "Who's this skank? Is she your whore of the week?"

"Bitch, you betta not talk about Elliot's new girl like that," Fin said ready to forget that he didn't hit girls.

"Elliot's what?" Kathy screeched which caused several pairs of eyes to turn their way.

"His girl, what's the matter Kathy is your hearin' gone? Or are you just jealous that Olivia is a hundred times better than you not only in looks, but in personality, and brains too," Melinda supplied adding more fuel to the fire.

"No way, there's no way that Elliot would replace me with t-t-this . . . t-t-thing," Kathy shook her head in complete denial.

"This thing? You better watch your tongue bitch! Cause this "thing" is about to make you gargle your own teeth," Olivia said getting up.

Elliot got up right away to stop Olivia from doing something that she might regret later. Well she probably wouldn't regret it, but she should go to jail for assault if not murder with the way she was glaring at Kathy.

"You savage!" Kathy exclaimed trying to hide behind a desk. "You see this Elliot, she has to resort to violence," she said trying to gain sympathy from him.

"Kathy, leave now! Go back to Andy I'm sure he'd be glad to share his penicillin with you," Elliot said while holding Olivia back.

"Oh shit, Kathy's got the clap!" Fin yelled out while laughing which caused everyone in the class to laugh at her.

That made Kathy blush a deep crimson, "This isn't over," she whined before leaving.

"I better not hear you talking about me or my friends that way again," Olivia yelled back while loosening herself from Elliot's hold.

"Okay, if today's episode of "The Young and the Restless" is overhow about we get back to the assignment?" Mr. Branch said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Damn baby girl, if I didn't love Mel, and if Elliot wasn't droolin' for you I'd ask you to be my girl," Fin chuckled.

"Hey," Melinda jokingly protested.

"What? That was hot baby," Fin said kissing her on the inside of her wrist.

"Yeah, that's true if I was gay, I'd totally be all over you," Melinda laughed seeing Fin's reaction. "I think you gotta pick up your tongue from the floor, hon."

"Damn babe, don't put those images in mah head," Fin complained while subtly trying to readjust his pants to hide the evidence that Melinda's words caused him.

"I don't think they heard us, baby," Melinda said giggling once she noticed that Elliot and Olivia were still standing while looking intently in each other's eyes.

Someone clearing their throat loudly interrupted Olivia and Elliot's intense staring moment. When they turned around they noticed that it was Mr. Branch staring at them with an amused look on his face.

"I figured I should be the one to snap you back to the present because your friends seemed too amused with your display of affection, and seeing how class is over you might want to get out of here. Unless you want to take my class again for your second period which I highly doubt," he said chuckling.

That made Elliot and Olivia make a beeline for the door before they embarrassed themselves any further.

"Ah, young love," Mr. Branch said as he went over to the blackboard to erase the assignment from his first period class.


	14. Hell hath no fury

**Disclaimer: **What you recognize is not mine, but what you don't is.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much, I'm sure Olivia has a crush on Elliot. Who wouldn't, right? ;) This chapter has a little more of her past. A few surprises, and revelations as well.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen: Hell hath no fury . . .**

**Cragen residence: **

After a long day at school Olivia found herself sitting in an overstuffed chair in the living room as she looked out the window. She was sitting there thinking about the months that had passed since school started. She had made a few friends that she could truly consider friends. Not the kind of friends like the ones she had at her old school. Those were only "friends" with her because they were trying to gain a little of her popularity. She sighed in disgust when she thought back to all those years she wasted when she was "Miss Popular."

She hated having to remember her past with Nick, and her ex-best friend who coincidently was named Nicole or Nicky for short. A humorless laugh escaped her lips when she thought about how those two were made for each other.

Olivia still felt stupid because she didn't realize that Nicky, and Nick were seeing each other behind her back. All the signs were there when she thought about it. It's just that she was too wrapped up in other things; her mom's unexpected death being a big part of it. Then having to help her dad out of his deep depression, and trying to help Casey cope with the loss of their mother while trying to hold herself together. Sometimes being the older of the two sucked big time.

Her breaking point was when she went over to Nick's parents' house to surprise him. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. Well she ended up getting the surprise of a lifetime when she walked in on Nick, and Nicky going at it like rabbits on his couch.

After that day she decided to change everything about herself. She quit the cheerleading squad, and her friends were cutoff without any explanation; her skimpy clothes were either given to Casey or cut to shreds. She even had a bonfire in her backyard when she burned everything that reminded her of either Nick or Nicky; letters, pictures, cards, gifts, and anything flammable was fair game.

Starting over also meant that her car had to go even though she loved it. She had Don exchange her red convertible for her black Honda because the convertible had too many old memories of Nick. It was out with the peppy naive Olivia, and in came the wiser more mature Olivia who kicked ass, and took names.

She was sure that people had an idea as to why she changed, but she knew that they weren't 100% positive, and she didn't really want to set anyone straight so she just let them come to their own conclusions. Everyone always wondered why she had changed so much, but she vowed to never let anyone else walk all over her.

Case in point, when she showed up to school after a few days after her radical change she decided to wipe the slate clean with the two backstabbers. Nicky tried to blame Olivia for her and Nick's betrayal. So, naturally Olivia decided to shut her up by beating her to a bloody pulp. When Nick tried to interfere she punched him so hard he actually fell on his ass. Olivia didn't think that was enough because she still had so much pent up anger she decided to leave Nick a little present.

That same day Olivia decided to make her way to the student parking lot. Once there she spotted Nick's brand new Porsche parked looking mighty tempting. She decided to leave him with something that would always remind him of her. So she dug out her cars keys, and decided to use Nick's Porsche as a blank art canvas. By the time anyone tried to stop her, the car looked like it would take months to restore to its original state, and Nick looked ready to pass out.

Olivia started laughing when she remembered how she was confronted by her father as soon as she got home; oh boy was he pissed off.

_~Flashback~_

_As soon as Olivia walked through the front door of their Manhattan apartment she was confronted by an enraged Don._

"_Young lady get your butt in here right this instant!" Don yelled from the living room._

"_Ugh, here we go," Olivia sighed as she made her way to the living room._

"_Olivia, tell me what you did today," Don said trying to get to the bottom of the situation._

"_Why? What's up dad?" she asked appearing nonchalant. _

"_Don't you what's up me! I just got a call from my insurance agent, would you like to know what we discussed for over an hour?" he asked._

"_I'm guessing you're still going to tell me about it even if I say no, but I'll take a guess and say you were discussing your car premium," Olivia mumbled as she sat on the couch._

"_Don't mouth off to me young lady! I'm not in the mood for your attitude especially when you're in so much trouble," Don growled._

"_Okay, well why don't you just tell me instead of making me guess," Olivia said getting annoyed with having to deal with one of her dad's sermons about responsibility when Casey ran into the living room._

"_Did you just vandalize Nick's car?" Casey screeched shocked at what she had just heard from her friend Amy._

"_Let me guess, that's what you wanted to discuss, am I right?" Olivia said chuckling as she asked her father._

"_Wait that's not all daddy, she also beat up Nicky, and punched out Nick!" Casey exclaimed._

"_What?" Don asked in disbelief._

"_If you don't want a little of the same Casey, I suggest you shut your mouth instead of selling me out," Olivia threatened as she got in Casey's face._

"_Eeek," Casey squeaked as she stepped back because she was surprised that Olivia had just threatened her something she had never done before._

"_No, that's not going to happen! Casey go to your room, I need to talk to your sister alone," Don said as he moved to stand between his two girls. _

_Casey ran to her room trying to evade her sister's wrath. Meanwhile, Olivia sat back down on the couch waiting for her punishment._

"_You want to tell me what possessed you to do something like this Olivia?" Don said taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her._

"_PMS? Wait no, it was a major case of bitchiness," Olivia joked._

"_Young lady," he warned._

_Olivia sighed, "What do you want from me? You already know what I did so just tell me my punishment so I could move on with my life."_

"_I want to know the reason why you brutalized your best friend then punched out your boyfriend, and why you vandalized his car! My premium is going to go through the roof because of that little stunt, and you're lucky you're not in jail Olivia! I could be visiting you in some jail cell right now! Do you know how lucky you are that they didn't press charges? You're damn lucky that you only got suspended and not expelled because of your actions; I can't even think about you being expelled. Today was your lucky day young lady. I hope you realize that," Don said getting more and more upset by the second with Olivia's indifferent attitude towards her actions._

"_Yippee for me," Olivia replied sarcastically._

"_Olivia!" Don said getting tired of her sarcasm while rubbing his tired face._

"_What?" she yelled back._

"_Tell me why I shouldn't ground you until you're old and gray?" he asked._

"_Because I'm your little angel?" she mockingly said while using a sweet voice which she hadn't used since she was a child to get her way._

"_That's it! You're grounded indefinitely or until you tell me your reasons to justify your actions," he said getting up._

"_Fine, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I tell you anything!" Olivia said as she stormed off to her room then slamming her door._

_Don sat back down then closed his eyes and thought about how much he needed Marge with him. She could've made Olivia open up, something he wasn't able to do._

_~End of Flashback~_

It took Olivia two full weeks to talk to Don again. At first all he got were grunts and growls for answers when he tried asking her about her day, but eventually they both cooled off and Don decided to lift her punishment and opted for time served. With John's help they both came to the realization that neither was going to win that battle so they decided to call a truce. She never discussed what happened with her ex-boyfriend, and her ex-best friend with anyone. She just decided to lock it away in her mind, and never talk about it again as she didn't anyone's pity.

Olivia started seething thinking about the possibility of ever coming across Nick or Nicky, but it was impossible because she lived out in Queens and they were back in Manhattan.

"Hello sweetheart. What are you doing sitting here by yourself?" Don asked interrupting Olivia's thoughts as he entered the living room and realized that Olivia was sitting there with a faraway look on her face.

"Hey dad, I was just sitting here reading," she said while setting her copy of _The Shinning_ down on the side table.

"Come sit with me. I'd like to talk to you," Don said as he made his way over to the bigger couch.

"Okay," she answered as she made her way over to the couch.

"How's school going?" he asked her.

"Good I guess. I have good teachers, the homework's okay it could be a little more challenging, but it's not like I could complain, it is a public school after all," she said laughing.

"Joined any sports?" he then asked.

"No. There's nothing I want to get involved with right now," she replied with a frown on her face.

"What about soccer? "He suggested.

"Nah, it won't quench my thirst for violence, it'll only feed it," she said then laughed when she saw her dad's horrified reaction to her words.

"Made any new friends?" he tried to change the subject.

"Yes, I've made a few. You've met them; Melinda, Fin, Connie, Mike, and even Chester," Olivia chuckled.

"Are those all your friends?" Don asked curious to hear her answer.

"Yes, why would you even ask me that?" she decided to play dumb even though she knew her dad wanted to find out about Elliot.

"What about that boy, Elliot is it?" he innocently asked.

"What about him?" Olivia groaned at the headache that was bound to hit her after the conversation with her father concerning Elliot.

"Isn't he your friend? I mean the boy did give you his blood after only knowing you for a couple of hours," Don said while trying to hold back the smile that was trying to make its way onto his face.

"Yes, he did give me his blood, and after that he ran into a burning school and saved a whole bunch of kids," she replied with her biting wit.

"Olivia, you shouldn't joke about that, and you should be at least a little grateful," Don said as he gave her a stern look.

"I'm Sorry, and I am grateful; trust me. It's just that why must everyone always bring that up? Are you all trying to guilt me into something?" she asked exasperated with having people bring that up all the time.

"Nobody is trying to guilt you into doing anything you don't want to sweetheart. It's just that he did a great thing when he put your needs ahead of his own," Don gently reminded her.

"That was really nice and all, but don't hold your breath or wait for grandchildren dad. We're not even friends," Olivia shrugged as she reached for the television remote.

"You sound disappointed, angel. Would you like to be more than friends with this boy?" he asked when he noticed that her expression had saddened somewhat.

"What? No!" she quickly denied it.

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure and besides we're not allowed to date anyone remember? That's part of your rules, and you know I would never break them," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, you would never do something like that," he laughed at her sarcasm. "It's not like your sister is following that rule. I've seen her with her "friend" Chester. I don't know why she thinks she could keep a boyfriend from me, but I'm happy that she's happy."

Don was referring to Casey's boyfriend Chester Lake. They had been set up by Mike and Connie about three months ago. The four of them were supposed to meet at the movies, but Connie and Mike never showed so that left Casey and Chester alone. It turned out well in the end because they had a great time, and they found out they had a lot in common. From that point on they started hanging out more until they decided to start dating.

"You knew about that?" Olivia asked dumbfounded that he had found out.

"I found out a couple of months ago actually. You know your sister wouldn't make a very good detective she left too many clues behind, it was only a matter of time before I put two and two together," he explained.

"Wow, I guess you didn't make Captain for nothing," Olivia jokingly said.

"Funny, you know I love your wit," he chuckled. "So, you see if you want to start something up with this boy I wouldn't be against it either. It's about time you start thinking about yourself," he gently told her as he reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, we're not even that close," Olivia weakly protested.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Don said as he left her to ponder their discussion.

'No way, there's no way I feel anything for Elliot,' Olivia thought shaking her head.

It was a ridiculous concept. She didn't even know the guy, yeah they spoke during class, but that was only about assignments and whatnot. Okay, so they might've had an occasional conversation outside of class here and there, but it didn't mean she felt anything for him. Besides it's not like Elliot felt anything for her either, right?

All she knew about him was that he was a well built Adonis; he had so many muscles she didn't even know existed. Elliot Stabler was a complete mystery to her. He had a bad boy persona that she clearly found appealing, and yeah he wasn't bad looking either. Actually, if she really thought about it she could admit that he was _really, really_ hot with those baby blues that she could get lost in. Plus, his short cropped brown hair made him look serious but in a completely sexy and mysterious kind of way.

He also had a killer smile that lit up his whole face, but he rarely smiled or laughed, and she always wondered what the reason behind that was, but those rare smiles were worth the wait. He had more of a sexy smirk going on since she first met him. However, now that she thought about it she never saw him smirking at anyone else that way it was only at her.

Then there was his deep rumbling voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand every time she heard it. She obviously couldn't forget the looks that he always seemed to throw her way. It was like he could see right through her soul or like he was trying to devour her with his eyes.

"Whoa, I never thought about Elliot like that before," Olivia said as shook her head trying to decipher the thoughts that she had just had about him. "I need a cold something. A cold glass of water or perhaps a very cold shower," she said as she made her way up to her bedroom she couldn't wait to see Elliot at school.


	15. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no they're not mine.

**Author's Note: **I love reading the reviews, thank you for taking the time to post 'em ;). Here's the new chapter.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen: Catching Up**

**Lunch break:**

Olivia was sitting on the grass leaning against a tree enjoying her lunch break by herself. Fin and Melinda had gone out to lunch with Mike, Connie, Chester, and Casey so she decided to spend her lunch time reading. They had invited her to go along with them, but she politely declined insisting that she wanted to read her book instead.

It wasn't a complete lie either, it's just that she felt odd being the only one there without someone seeing how everyone was coupled up. She couldn't complain about it though because she chose to remain single, and it's not like she didn't have guys interested in going out with her, she did.

There was Brian who was always sniffing around her making stupid jokes, and sleazy innuendos. She even caught Andy staring at her like a starving man standing in front of a buffet. Then there were the other guys that would occasionally ask her if she was seeing anyone or if she wanted to go to the movies with them, and whatnot. She was truly flattered, but she couldn't see herself with anyone at that point in her life.

Well, that was a blatant lie. There was a particular guy she was interested in, but she couldn't bring herself to actually admit her feelings for fear of being rejected or of being burned – again.

"So," a deep rumbling voice interrupted her inner turmoil.

Olivia looked up when she heard that deep voice that always seemed to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She also recently discovered that her stomach would tie itself into giant knots, and she would get a horrible case of cotton mouth. She inwardly cursed at her father for making her realize the hidden feelings she had for Elliot. She was doing fine before they had that little talk weeks ago.

"Mind if I sit here?" Elliot asked as he pointed to an empty spot next to where Olivia was sitting.

After clearing her throat she said, "It's a free country, knock yourself out."

"Thanks," he smirked.

"No problem," Olivia then picked up her book and continued reading.

"So, is it just me or have you been avoiding me?" he slyly started conversing.

Olivia sighed before putting her book down. "I haven't been avoiding you."

"Come on, all of our classes are together except eight which happens to be our free period, and I feel like I've barely seen you," he said.

"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't gone anywhere; I've been here the whole time. Maybe you've been avoiding me. Did you ever think of it that way?" she smirked at her retort.

"Hmm, never thought about it like that before," Elliot admitted.

"See, there you go. Glad we cleared that up," she snickered which caused Elliot to laugh out loud something he had never done in her presence.

"What?" he asked confused with the look she was giving him.

"Oh, nothing," she quickly ducked her head behind her book so he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping onto her face. She couldn't believe that he had caught her staring at him like an idiot.

"Hey, what is it?" Elliot asked as he gently moved the book away from her face so he could see her.

"Forget it, it's stupid," Olivia said as she was gathering her stuff to leave when Elliot stopped her by grabbing one of her hands.

That caused her to completely tense up, something that didn't go unnoticed by him so to try to ease her discomfort he soothingly rubbed her hand with his thumb. They both felt that same surge of electricity that they had felt when she was in the hospital.

"Well," she said after a moment of silence. "I had never heard you laugh before that's all. I thought it was strange, not your laugh or anything just that fact that you laughed at all. Oh, God don't listen to me, I sound like such an idiot."

That caused them to laugh in both relief and nervousness.

"What's this? Is the losers club having a meeting or something?" Kathy asked as she approached them pissed off when she saw that they were holding hands from the other side of the field.

Elliot was about to pull his hand away, but was surprised when Olivia tightened her hold on it.

"Really, Kathy; I'm surprised at you? Is that the best you could come up with VD girl?" Olivia scoffed.

"Huh?" she asked completely confused by Olivia's insult.

"Wow, you really should smarten up because your looks will eventually fade, and what will you be left with? Nothing but your charming personality which I'm sure people just love," Olivia continued patronizing her seeing just how easy it was to do so.

"What do you want Kathy? The free clinic is that way," Elliot said pointing towards the street.

"Well there's a dance coming up, and I want you to take me," Kathy informed him.

"Right, sure I'll take you," he scoffed.

"You will?" Kathy asked surprised that it was that easy for him to agree.

"Hell no, I'm not gonna take you! Damn Kathy, Olivia is right you really should smarten up now that your looks are fading," he shook his head.

"What? My looks aren't fading," she hollered.

"Anyway, where were we?" he asked Olivia completely ignoring Kathy's shocked reaction at being blown off.

She decided to have some more fun at Kathy's expense so she said, "Oh, we were just agreeing on what time you were going to pick me up for the dance, baby."

Olivia's statement and term of endearment for Elliot was the last thing Kathy heard before she lunged herself at the couple sitting on the grass holding hands.

Unfortunately for Kathy, Elliot had already seen that coming. So he was easily able to roll Olivia and himself away from where Kathy had landed on her face avoiding any injury to them.

"Ugh," Kathy grunted as she spit out a mouth full of grass, and dirt.

"You okay?" Elliot quickly asked Olivia as he made sure she wasn't being crushed by his weight. He then gently brushed some hair away from her face.

"Uh-huh, thanks for the save . . ." Olivia smiled up at him as she stared into his concerned eyes.

Someone coughing caught the couple's attention. They both looked up and were met with six pairs of curious eyes staring down at them.

"What's going on here?" Casey asked with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised in question.

"Looks like we interrupted somethin' good," Fin chuckled into his hand.

"Grow up," Olivia rolled her eyes at their assumptions. "Elliot was just making sure I wasn't hurt when Kathy attacked us."

"What?" Melinda asked puzzled as well as shocked, and concerned for her friends.

"Yeah, Kathy went psycho on us. She just threw herself at us. Luckily, I saw her right before impact so I was able to roll Olivia and me out of the way. Where is she anyway?" he asked looking around making sure Kathy wouldn't try anything else.

"Oh, she went inside complaining about having a bug in her teeth," Connie laughed when she realized that Kathy must've eaten dirt when she landed on the grass instead of landing on the pair.

Everyone reached over to help Elliot and Olivia back on their feet as well as helping them pick up their stuff from the floor. As soon as they were standing Chester noticed that they were holding hands, and seeing how he never thought about what he said before he said it, he decided to point that out in front of everyone present.

"So are you guys a couple or something? Cause I see you're holding hands," Chester pointed to Elliot and Olivia's joined hands which caused everyone to look in that direction.

Olivia and Elliot immediately released their hold while looking at anyone but each other.

"Nice goin' Chester, now you embarrassed the happy couple," Fin laughed at their discomfort. He didn't understand how they couldn't see that they were both crazy over each other, and start something up already, 'Turtles moved faster than these two,' he inwardly scoffed.

"Guys, we should really get to class," Mike suggested trying to help his friends out of the uncomfortable situation that they currently found themselves in.

"Yeah," Connie quickly agreed before smacking Chester on the back of the head for being such an idiot.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested.

"Maybe that'll knock some sense into you," she replied.

"Hmm, I think it'll take more than one whack, girl. Let's find out shall we?" Melinda suggested as she zeroed in on Chester.

"Nah, baby that might make him more stupid," Fin said as he held Melinda back snickering.

Every couple decided to go their own way after that: Fin and Melinda walked around. Connie and Mike went to their lockers, and Chester and Casey decided to head to their next class. Elliot went back into the building while Olivia headed straight to her locker.

**Locker area:**

Olivia was standing in front of her locker thinking about Elliot. She was remembering how warm his body had felt against hers when he protected her from Kathy's attack. His body was so firm and masculine that it oozed his raw sex appeal without any effort on his part. Elliot was an alpha male there was no doubt about it. His hands were thick and callused, but yet he managed to touch her with such tenderness she would've never guessed he possessed. She was in awe of his gentleness when he brushed the hair away from her face. Her hand subconsciously traced the spot where his hand had touched her earlier, and the way he held her hand with such care it made her head spin. She was reeling with so many pent up emotions that were coursing through her body, 'Shit, I have to get out of here,' she thought.

**Boys' restroom:**

Elliot was standing in front of the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror. Except, he wasn't really looking at himself; his body was just standing there while his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Olivia, and how right she had felt under him. She was soft, firm, and lean in all the right places. She was the personification of all that was beautiful and feminine in his honest opinion. Her body had molded itself against his own when he rolled them away from harm's way. When he looked down at her he was captivated by her beauty, and he had to admit that he fell for her a little more when she put Kathy in her place. He knew right then and there that he had to make a quick getaway before anyone noticed just how much she had affected him. Elliot sighed trying to rid himself of the noticeable bulge in his pants, 'I have to get outta here,' he thought.

**School parking lot:**

"Where the hell did I park my car?" Olivia said out loud trying to remember where she parked that morning as she exited the school.

Elliot was sitting on his bike as he revved it and made his way to Olivia.

"Fuck Elliot, you scared the shit out of me!" she hollered at him when she realized who it was.

He gave her a smoldering look before saying, "Get on the fucking bike, Olivia."

At first she was speechless, but once she saw the way he was looking at her all fight was gone from her body replaced by a burning desire. So she hopped on the bike, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they sped away from school.


	16. Mystery Revealed

**Disclaimer: **Nah, I wish.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the great reviews, I love to read the feedback :).Please be warned that this chapter is mildly M-ish (Is that a word? It is now :p ).

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen: Mystery Revealed**

**Stabler residence:**

Night had fallen as Elliot sat on his front porch thinking back on the crazy day he had. The day had started out like any other. He woke up, got ready for school, and once he got there he went to his classes. While nothing out of the ordinary happened he did notice that Olivia had been acting differently towards him. He noticed her change a few weeks back; she seemed a little more reserved than usual. It almost seemed as though she were avoiding him which was an impossible feat considering all the classes they had together. Yet, he noticed that she only spoke to him about assignments or something trivial. Having caught on to her behavior he decided to talk to her about it, so during their lunch break he had done just that.

If only they hadn't been interrupted, he would've been able to get to the bottom of the situation then instead of later. However, if that interruption hadn't occurred he would've never known how amazing she felt under him, and the events that followed wouldn't have transpired.

Elliot took a deep breath and smiled before thinking out loud, "I could still smell her perfume, and feel her in my arms."

_~Flashback~_

_Earlier in the day:_

_As soon as Elliot left the restroom he made a mad dash for the parking lot to find his bike. He needed to get the hell out of dodge before anyone noticed his current state. Of course, that meant the tent he was currently pitching in his pants as he thought about Olivia._

_Elliot was sitting on his bike for a couple of minutes trying to calm down as well as plan where to go. He could just head home since nobody was home. Fortunately, he wouldn't catch hell for skipping school, but he didn't want to be alone in that big house. He could deal with that any other day, but not in that particular instant._

_His inner conflict was interrupted when he spotted a familiar form leaving school – Olivia. He made up his mind then, and decided to do something about the feelings he had for her before he went insane. Having made a decision he revved up his bike and made his way over to her._

"_Fuck Elliot, you scared the shit out of me!" Olivia hollered at him when she realized who it was. _

_He gave her a smoldering look before saying, "Get on the fucking bike, Olivia."_

_Elliot was shocked that she had so easily given in, he was about to question her, but as soon as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her body against his all logical thoughts were thrown out the window as he sped away from school. He didn't know how he made the drive to his house, but that's where they had ended up._

_They were locked in each other's arms kissing fervently as they awkwardly made their way to his front door. _

"_Shit," he raggedly said as they both broke apart from their scorching kiss for some much needed air. _

_As soon as they made their way through the front door Elliot spun Olivia around and pinned her against it with his hard body. __He placed one hand against the door, and tangled the other in her silky tresses as he gently tilted her head back to expose her long smooth neck. It was a perfect opportunity for him to taste her further so he latched on to her pulse point gently nipping, kissing, and caressing her neck as he made his way back up to her luscious lips._

_Olivia licked her kiss swollen lips as she looked into Elliot's eyes that were filled with unbridled desire same as hers, she was sure of it. He took that as an invitation and leaned __forward as his firm lips teased her pouty ones. When Olivia sighed Elliot deepened the kiss as he slanted his mouth and she opened hers. She shuddered as both tongues started dueling in an erotic fight for dominance. Her hands somehow wound up in his hair as she gently bunched and tugged at it even lightly raking her fingernails through his scalp._

_Elliot groaned in satisfaction as he wrapped his hands around her waist to slightly lift her from the floor. Olivia took that chance to lift one of her legs and wrap it across his ass. He held it there with one of his hands while the other massaged one of her breasts through her shirt. With this new position he was able to press himself flush against her causing her to moan when she felt his arousal rubbing and pressing intimately against her which increased the dampness in her panties. _

_Her moans, sighs, and grunts were evenly matched by his. Their passion was quickly escalating as Olivia slid one hand away from his hair onto his chest then smoothly ran it across his abs before it found its way down towards the rock hard bulge in his jeans._

_Elliot closed his eyes at the feel of her hands roaming his body. Her hands were leaving a blistering trail of desire in their wake. The pleasure was intensifying rapidly he had to think of baseball scores in order to keep himself in check. Just as she gently cupped his erection the reality of what they were about to do set in._

"_Fuck," he grimaced._

_Olivia immediately stopped her ministrations thinking that she had somehow hurt him, "What's wrong?" _

"_We can't do this," Elliot reluctantly placed her feet back on the floor. He waited until she was able to stand on her own before putting a little space between them. It was for his sake, so he couldn't and wouldn't change his mind and ravage her against the door; morals and principles be damned._

_Olivia followed Elliot to the living room after fixing her appearance as best she could. A couple of minutes of awkward silence passed before either spoke._

"_So," she said trying to break the silence as she turned her head to look at him._

_He sighed sitting next to her, "I'm sorry about that, Liv."_

_Olivia smiled at the nickname he used, "You have nothing to apologize for, El."_

_Elliot looked up when she called him "El" and gave her a small smile. Nobody had ever cared enough to give him a nickname, not his mom, dad or even Kathy. "Still, I shouldn't have let it get so far."_

"_Please, if I wanted to stop you I would have. It wasn't a one man show back there," Olivia smirked._

_They both wound up laughing releasing some of their pent up tension._

"_What happens now?" he nervously asked._

"_Well, I think we should get to know each other better before we do what we were about to do," she responded suddenly feeling shy and a bit self-conscious._

"_You're right, we should," he nodded in agreement._

"_Duh, I'm always right. Well, I should say almost always," she amended. _

_That caused him to laugh, "You're pretty funny."_

"_Thank you and I'm glad I could make you laugh. You should do that more often you know," she smiled._

"_What, laugh?" he asked._

"_Yeah, you have a great laugh," she informed him._

"_Thanks, it feels great to have a reason to laugh," he murmured._

"_I'm glad, and I'm sorry . . . I have been avoiding you," she quietly confessed._

"_Why?" he curiously asked wanting to get to the bottom of her odd behavior._

"_Well . . . I, it-it-it's just . . . well," she found it difficult to voice her feelings._

"_Tell me its okay; I promise I won't be mad," he reassured her._

"_It's just that I didn't want to get close to you," she replied as she fidgeted in her seat._

"_Why didn't you?" he gently asked as he grabbed her hand to still her movements._

"_Um, well let's just say that dating someone is not something . . . after what I've been through. It kinda left me in a strange place, you know?" she cryptically answered._

"_Oh, I see," he nodded in understanding. "Liv, you gotta know that I'm not like people perceive me to be. I may come off as an asshole, but I'm not. At least I try not to be," he honestly answered. _

"_That's good because I'd hate to think that I have feelings for an asshole," she replied before realizing what she had said and immediately looked away._

_Elliot smiled once he heard her statement, "You like me?"_

"_N-n-n; yes, I do . . . I can't lie," Olivia slightly nodded still embarrassed that she had actually admitted her true sentiments._

"_That's good because I have feelings for you too," he smiled at her relived expression._

"_Oh," she smiled back._

"_I'd love to give us a try. We can take this as slow as you'd like," he said in a hopeful tone._

"_That . . . I would love to give us a try too, El," she smiled as she intertwined their fingers. _

_Elliot brought Olivia's hand up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. _

"_Since we're going to give us a try I need you to tell me something about the mysterious Elliot Stabler. All I know is that you scare the shit out of people. Well, most people because you have been nothing but great to me. Oh, and as I am so frequently reminded by people, you did an amazing deed by giving me some of your blood when I was hospitalized," she pointed out._

"_I wanted to," he quickly stated._

"_I don't know if I thanked you for it, but I am truly grateful," she smiled as she looked at him._

"_Please, you don't have to thank me for anything," he tried to dismiss her gratitude because he still felt guilty over the whole situation._

"_Yes, I do that was . . . what you did for me – I will never forget it," she replied before leaning in to kiss his lips._

_Elliot pulled away, "I wanted to do that, but I have to tell you that I also did it because I felt responsible for what happened to you – I still do."_

"_Why? It was an accident because we both know you didn't do it on purpose," she soothingly answered trying to get her point across._

"_Yeah but still," he muttered._

"_No buts about it. Listen carefully, everything that happened were unfortunate accidents. There's nothing that could be done to change them, and if they hadn't happened we probably wouldn't even be where we are now," she matter-of-factly stated_

"_You're right, thank you for setting me straight," he smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips._

"_Besides, I love the little teddy bear you gave me; he sleeps with me every night," she informed him._

"_Lucky bastard," he blurted out which caused them to burst out in fits of laughter._

"_So, tell me something about yourself, something no one else knows not even Fin or Melinda," she said as she leaned back on the couch._

"_Hmm, well I prefer to watch chick flicks instead of action movies," he said with a serious expression on his face._

"_Really?" she asked dumbfounded._

"_No," he scoffed before laughing and winking at her, "Jeez, Liv, I was just messin with you."_

"_You shithead, I want something real so don't lie," she demanded as she bumped him with her shoulder before laughing with him._

"_Okay, I'm sorry. I'll tell you something real . . . I live here alone," he said almost inaudibly._

"_No way, you're messing with again, aren't you?" she questioned because she was a little unsure of what to make of his confession. _

"_Nope, I'm dead serious. Sometimes I wish I was kidding," he sighed._

"_How? I don't even know how that is remotely possible," she asked speechless. _

"_Well . . ." he uncertainly started to explain._

"_Oh, hey you don't have to tell me if you don't want," she interrupted as she reached over and gently squeezed his hand._

"_No, that's all right . . . I want to," he squeezed her hand back before reaching over to grab a picture frame from the side table and handing it to her._

"_Wow, is this your family?" she asked as she looked at the picture._

"_Yes, that's my mom, dad, and that's me in the middle," he smiled._

"_Where are your parents now?" Olivia gently asked as she handed him the frame._

_Elliot sighed before continuing, "My dad was a cop, and I say was because he died a couple years ago. He was a womanizer that chased anyone in a skirt who worked with him. Wait, they didn't have to work with him. He was also a mean drunk, and when he was drunk he would beat me, and my mom. Even though he was an asshole, he taught me a lot of things; one of which was to never lay a hand on a woman because it's not only wrong, but I saw firsthand what it did to my mother." _

"_Wait, El, please don't feel obligated to tell me something you're not ready to share," she quickly interjected giving him a way out if he wanted it._

_He nodded letting her know that he heard her but wanted to continue anyway, "My mother has always been different. I always knew I didn't have a normal mom, you know? She would sometimes show up to my games, not always though. The painful part about that was that I didn't know which mom would show up. I could get the happy cheerful one, the angry one, or the depressed one. She did so many things that I don't even want to remember, but even through all of the shit . . . I always loved her, and still do. Not just because she's my mom, but because although she didn't always make the right decisions for me, I always knew . . . always will know that she l-l-loves me too, and she would do anything for me-e-e." _

_Elliot stopped to catch his breath, and made his way into the kitchen to grab some water for both of them. Olivia decided to stay put and give him some time alone to collect his thoughts. She took that opportunity to dig through her purse for some tissues; she had to wipe away her tears. He walked back in and noticed that she was crying._

"_Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you," he went over to her and wiped the tears away with his fingers._

"_No, don't worry about it," she leaned into his touch needing to feel closer to him._

_He leaned his forehead against hers before placing a gentle kiss on it, "Here I got you some water."_

"_Thanks," she said before taking a sip._

_He decided to finish telling her his story, "We didn't know what was wrong with my mom until recently. We found out that she's bi-polar. She tried taking medications, but she didn't like the side-effects so to make a long story short she now lives in Long Island where she paints and has art exhibits. That's why I live here by myself; my mom gave me this house since she didn't have too many fond memories when she lived here, but I do – I love it. After my dad died I was emancipated, but my mom helps me with the bills and stuff and I visit her whenever I can . . ."_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, El," she repeated while she placed small kisses all over his face._

_He stilled her as he gently cupped her chin with his hand and brought his lips down to hers and kissed her deeply before hugging her tightly._

_~End of Flashback~_

Elliot smiled as he made his way back in his house thinking about Olivia. She was so great, and understanding; he couldn't believe that he had shared his past with her seeing how neither Fin nor Melinda knew about it. There was just something special about Olivia that made him open up to her. She had some kind of pull that called out to him.

At first he thought that it was just an infatuation that drew him to Olivia or maybe a teenage crush, but that wasn't it he was sure of it. All kinds of thoughts were running through his mind when he froze mid step, "Oh shit! I'm truly in love with Olivia," he smiled as he finally recognized his feelings for her before closing his door.


	17. Cat’s Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: **Don't think so, not mine.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading 'n' reviewing. There's mushy situations and drama coming up ;).

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen: Cat's Out of the Bag**

**Roosevelt High School:**

Several weeks had passed since Elliot shared his past with Olivia. After that day they had gotten closer than they had ever been. During their classes they were a lot more talkative and they openly flirted with each other. After school they hung out more they went out to eat, the movies, dancing, and concerts whenever they could. Of course, that hadn't gone unnoticed by their friends who were keen on getting them together in the first place.

The school was currently making preparations for the big football game they had coming up. The Roosevelt Rough Riders were going to play against their fierce rivals the Garfield Bulldogs from Manhattan. Many people volunteered to make signs to show support for their team.

Melinda had rallied everyone together to make signs to show their love for Fin. He was the QB of the team because he decided to stay on even after Elliot quit and left his position as Captain when the whole mess with Kathy and Andy went down.

At first Fin had resigned pissed at the raw deal they had dealt Elliot. In the end, Elliot had talked him into staying after thanking him for having his back, but since Fin loved playing so much Elliot thought it'd be best for him to stay on.

**Football field:**

A bunch of students were currently working on posters, and signs for the game on the school's football field. Among those students were: Melinda, Fin, Casey, Chester, Mike, and Connie each couple working on their own sign. Surprisingly, even Olivia and Elliot had both agreed to make a sign, but only for Fin and not for the whole team.

The whole group was huddled together talking, well everyone except Elliot and Olivia who were busy working on their own sign.

"So you guys think there's something going on between Olivia and Elliot," Mike asked.

"Oh you mean "Liv" and "El" you know since those are their new nicknames for each other," Melinda said chuckling.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Connie said with a smile on her face.

"I know right, I've heard little bits of their conversations in the past, and they are totally a couple now," Casey informed her friends.

"'Bout damn time, I was starting to think it wasn't gonna happen," Fin scoffed.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic guy, Fin." Mike laughed.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that comment, but Melinda knew that Fin was a true romantic at heart. Plus, all he wanted was for Elliot to find someone who would make him happy especially after everything he went through with his ex. The great thing about it was that Olivia was Elliot's perfect match.

"Yeah, who knew Fin had such a lovey-dovey side to him? You never told me, snookums" Chester playfully scolded as he laughed.

"Nah, man you ain't gotta right to make fun. I heard you reciting poetry to Casey over the phone so you shouldn't say shit about it," Fin blurted out which caused Chester to immediately stop laughing and blush deeply.

A loud voice interrupted their conversation about Olivia and Elliot's alleged relationship.

"Stop, don't you dare!" Olivia squealed trying to stop Elliot from painting her face.

"Why? You'd look hot wearing the school colors," he smirked at her.

"You wouldn't," she said as she stood up at the same time he did with the paintbrush in his hand.

"Come on, where's your school spirit, Liv?" he mocked.

"Fuck school spirit, and fuck you, El." Olivia hollered laughing as she took off running with Elliot right behind her waiving the paintbrush around trying to splatter some paint on her.

"Shit," Fin said speechless at what they had all witnessed.

"Yeah," Melinda nodded in agreement.

"Damn, Stabler was actually laughing," Chester said as he scratched his head in amazement.

"Olivia was too," Connie and Mike both blurted out which caused them to laugh.

**Other side of the field:**

Olivia held her hands up in surrender as Elliot took a menacing step towards her with the paintbrush in his hand that was dripping paint on the grass.

He gave her a threatening smile, "You surrender?"

"Yes," she mock glared while laughing.

"Good," he smiled then tossed the brush on the grass as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply ignoring the shocked looks that people were giving them.

"So it's official, they're a hot couple now," Casey clapped excitedly from the other side of the field where she was standing with the rest of the group.

**Inside the school:**

Olivia and Elliot were walking around after working on their sign. They had some time to kill before their next class. Both noticed the looks they were getting from the people they passed, but they decided to ignore them.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Elliot asked as he walked next to Olivia.

"Hmm, don't know yet. It depends whether my dad has to work because he wanted to spend time with Casey and me. I don't see that happening though because with his work schedule and work load there's hardly anytime left for his family," Olivia informed him.

"That sucks," he took a hold of her hand.

Olivia stopped walking to pull out her cell phone when she heard her text message alert.

"Damn it, well I guess I'm free this weekend," she sighed feeling disappointed and sad when she read her father's text informing her that he had to work overtime on a case.

"I'm sorry about that Liv," he frowned knowing that there was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better.

"Thanks, so what are you doing this weekend? If you don't have any plans or anything we could do something," she lovingly squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I actually had plans on taking this really beautiful girl out to dinner," he slyly mentioned then winked at her.

"Is that so?" she questioned.

"Yes, this girl is really funny, sweet, smart, and did I mention gorgeous? She has the most beautiful brown eyes, and her smile; it's a sight to behold," Elliot continued.

"Wow, she sounds like she's perfect for you. When can I meet this lucky girl?" Olivia teased.

"Oh, I'm sure you've met her. This girl happens to have the hots for this cute guy," he smirked.

"Wait, I think I know who you're talking about. This girl likes this guy who has the most gorgeous blue eyes anyone has ever seen. It also doesn't hurt that he has one hell of a body," she chuckled.

Elliot stopped and pulled Olivia into his arms to kiss her.

"You're too damn irresistible," he smiled.

"I know it's my burden," she exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. "Come on hot stuff lets go grab something to eat," she laughed as she pulled him by the hand to the cafeteria.

**Later that night:**

Casey and Olivia were sitting outside on their porch talking about what was going on in each other's lives. They had talked about Casey and Chester's relationship. Olivia learned that Chester was really attentive to her needs and a great kisser according to her sister's information.

"So, the guys and I saw you and Elliot on the football field earlier," Casey decided to get the conversation rolling in the direction she wanted.

"Yeah, so did the other people that were out there," Olivia shrugged.

"Brat, I know that. The difference between those people and me is that those other people don't want to see you happy like I do. Our friends do too you know. Everyone was excited to find out that you and Elliot are a couple now," she said smiling at her sister.

Olivia smiled thinking about Elliot, "Thanks, I know you want to see me happy again. Trust me I'm working on it."

"Yeah, I noticed. You got all kissy face with Elliot or should I say El?" she playfully teased.

"Brat," she lightly smacked Casey's thigh.

"You know about the game that's coming up, right?" Casey carefully spoke.

"Yes," Olivia sighed.

"There's a chance that you'll bump into Nick and Nicky," she said giving Olivia a comforting smile.

"Yeah, I figured that. Especially because the team is playing against our old school," she replied while rubbing her temples.

"You know if Ganzner tries to pull anything Elliot will probably beat the crap out of him. No, not probably I'm positive he will," Casey said in a serious tone.

"I know, but he doesn't have a reason to; I mean it's not like he knows what happened," Olivia muttered.

"Um, about that," she nervously said.

"Wait, don't tell me you actually told Elliot something about it?" she questioned getting visibly upset.

"I may have," she said inaudibly.

"Why didn't you say anything? W-w-when did this happen?" she said completely confused and angered at the same time.

"Well, I accidentally told him when you were in the hospital because of some stupid rumor I heard about him, which wasn't true by the way. I didn't know that at the time so I told him off and then I had to apologize twice, and then I explained what happened to you or may have happened. You know I just told him about what I heard around school, you know about it because I've told you many times before . . . and I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I was just looking out for you because I didn't want anyone to use you and leave you . . ." Casey rambled trying her best to get Olivia to understand.

"Okay, well why didn't Elliot say something about it?" Olivia asked growing more irritated with each passing minute.

"I begged him not to tell you because I didn't want you to hate me," Casey said with tears in her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight," Olivia said as she took a deep breath. "You went behind my back and talked to Elliot about something that wasn't either of your business? Oh, let's not forget that my own sister and my boyfriend are keeping secrets from me."

"Livvy . . . wait a sec, so he is your boyfriend? Forget I asked," she quickly replied when she noticed the look she was getting. "We didn't do it to hurt you," Casey tried to plead with Olivia.

"Bullshit! You knew exactly what you were doing when you decided to go behind my back and talk to Elliot, and you both agreed to keep it from me," Olivia hollered.

"N-n-no it wasn't like that . . ." Casey was trying to find the right words to say and not fall apart, but she was currently failing doing either.

"I can't believe you two. You know that I would never do that to you, no matter the situation. Ugh, I can't even look at you right now," Olivia scoffed in disgust as she stormed off and left Casey on the porch with tears running down her face.


	18. Missing Pieces of the Puzzle

**Disclaimer: **Story is mine, but not the characters :).

**Author's Note: **Wow, thanks for the reviews :D. Crucial chapter ahead . . . .

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen: Missing Pieces of the Puzzle**

Olivia was seething after having learned that Casey had gone behind her back and told Elliot her version of what she thought happened between Nick, Nicky, and her. The worst part about it was that they wouldn't have told her about their conversation. It was only because Casey had decided to warn her that there might be a confrontation between Elliot and Nick.

She was trying to decide what to do next. Did she want to break up with Elliot? Could she trust him again after knowing that he kept that conversation secret? She didn't know what to think or what to do, but she was currently parked in front of his house trying to weigh her options.

**Stabler residence: **

Elliot looked out of his living room window when he noticed a car pull up to his house. He then noticed that it was Olivia's car. As he got up to open the door to see if she was okay someone knocked.

When he opened the door he noticed that Olivia was wearing her pajamas breathing heavily, and had murder in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked concerned by her late visit as he moved aside to let her in.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you and Casey are keeping secrets from me?" she seethed.

"What are you talk . . ." he started saying before Olivia cut him off.

"Cut the bullshit! Casey told me about the conversation you had at the hospital. Why didn't you tell me about it?" she rasped as her voice was hoarse from all the yelling she had done earlier.

"I promised I wouldn't," he hollered his own temper rising with her accusations.

"So what? You and Casey had a laugh at my expense, is that it?" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Laugh, no! We didn't laugh at you, I would never laugh at you," he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her lightly trying to make her understand.

"That's just fucking great. T-t-this is why I didn't want to start anything with anyone again. I knew it would happen again," she struggled trying to keep her emotions in check as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

Elliot reached over and wiped the tear off her face as he gently cupped her chin making her look at him, "Tell me what happened to you Liv."

She scoffed as she moved away from his grip, "I'm sure Casey already told you."

"I don't care about Casey's assumptions; I want to hear the truth from you," he reached over and grabbed her hand as he led her to the couch.

"Um," she muttered.

"Come on, I promise I won't judge you. Just like you didn't judge me when I told you about my parents," Elliot said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Olivia reluctantly agreed. She couldn't believe she was actually going to talk to someone about what had happened it was so unlike her. 'Man what is it about Elliot that makes me feel so at ease?' she inwardly asked herself.

"Good, now sit down and make yourself comfortable," he said as he sat on the couch waiting for her to sit next to him.

"Fine, but before I start my whole explanation I need you to understand something. I need you to understand that I am still me, no matter what I tell you here tonight. I-I-I hope-e-e that it won't change your opinion of me," she said as she tried getting her thoughts together.

"Hey, I don't care if you tell me that you murdered your neighbor. I'm sure you had a good reason for it," he joked trying to ease her discomfort.

"No, I didn't murder anyone. I felt like doing it at the time but I didn't. Plus, it didn't help that my dad's a cop well detective- uh-captain now actually . . ." she snorted.

"Wow, weird coincidence," he muttered thinking about his own father who was a cop before he died.

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "As you know my sister and I are both adopted. I was adopted first when I was almost two years old. My dad found me when he and my uncle John worked a case; my biological mom's case actually. She was being investigated for child abuse because she was always too drunk to take care of me, and she would also beat me. Um, I later found out why . . . nobody knows that I know the truth because everyone kept it from me. Well the reason for her binges and beatings was because she was r-r-r-a, and I w-w-was, it was because of me-e-e."

"Hey, we can stop if it makes you this upset," he said as he rubbed her back.

Olivia cleared her throat and tried telling him again, "She was r-r-r."

Seeing her struggle Elliot decided to make a quick run into the kitchen to grab a glass of water for her. As he walked back in to the living room he heard Olivia blurt out, "She got pregnant with me after she was r-r-r-raped by my biological father!"

After a couple of minutes of stunned silence he was able to find his voice, "Wow, Liv."

"I know," she said as she shakily took a drink from the glass of water Elliot had gotten for her.

"Um, did they find your biological father?" he asked.

"No," she sighed.

"You know I'm touched that you would trust me enough to share that with me. Thank you and I want you to know that my opinion and my feelings haven't changed at all. Well, no I shouldn't say that . . ." he said as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Olivia immediately tensed hearing his words, "What do you mean?"

Elliot gently lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, "I. Love. You."

"What?" Olivia asked taken aback with a sheen layer of tears that were quickly forming.

He gently ran his hand down her arm before grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together, "I love you, Olivia. Everything about you, your wonderful caring heart, your laugh, your free spirit, your tough as nails attitude; all of it. I realized this some time ago, but I didn't want to scare you off so I decided to keep my feelings to myself. I just can't and won't do it anymore; I don't care if you tell me to fuck off now. I wanted to mmmm . . ."

His declaration was cut off by her lips meshing onto his as she showed him how she truly felt about him in a head to toe tingling kiss. When she pulled away they both had tears running down their faces, "I love you too, Elliot so much," she said as she placed several kisses on his lips.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Olivia's cell phone.

"Ugh," she complained as she reached for her bag. "Hang on, I have to get this."

Elliot sighed as he leaned back on the couch with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that Olivia felt the same way about him, he was ecstatic.

"Hello? Hey, yeah I'm fine. Uh-huh, I know you are, Casey. We'll talk about it when I get home, don't worry I didn't do anything stupid . . . yeah, I'm over at Elliot's . . . no, I'm not. He cleared a few things up," she said as she smiled at him. "Okay, I'll talk to you later . . . yeah I'll be careful, bye."

"Casey?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face.

"How'd you know? Where were we?" Olivia smirked as she sat back down.

"Well things were getting interesting, but if we keep doing that I know I won't be able to stop myself," he joked even though he was being serious.

"Right, me either. So let me just tell you what happened with my ex-boyfriend," she softly said as she held his hand.

"Okay," he said as he brought her hand up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it.

"Hmm, okay so I was adopted by this wonderful couple: Donald Cragen and his wife Marge. They were so amazing when they took me in. I remember how doting they both were with me, and how great it felt to have actual parents, you know?" she asked as she took a sip of water. "My dad is amazing with me, very understanding, and supportive of everything that I choose to do. I love my family so much they mean the world to me, and even though I may not always show it – I do love them very much."

"I'm sure they know that," he soothingly whispered.

"My life was amazing, it was perfect. Well, I had what I thought was the perfect life. I had wonderful parents, a great sister, and a kickass uncle. I was on the cheerleading squad, and everybody wanted to be my friend, but you know nothing is as perfect as it seems . . . well my life came to a complete and screeching halt. It was just so horrible-e-e," her voice cracked.

"Hey, you're okay. It's all right, baby. Take your time," he reached over to wipe her tears away and held them in his hand like they were precious jewels.

"E-e-everything came crashing down around me. It's been over two years since it h-h-happened-d-d. My mother was a stewardess, and on one of her flights s-s-she," Olivia stopped to catch her breath. "The plane she was on c-c-c-crashed into the ocean . . . n-n-no survivors," she took a moment to collect herself before continuing. "My dad fell into a depression after that which my sister, my uncle, and I got him out of. Afterwards, I lost-t-t who I was because it felt like my identity was stolen from me. I was trying to find myself and I was getting pressure from everyone to be the perfect daughter, sister, girlfriend and all that. My best friend at the time, Nicky, she was feeding me all this bullshit about being my friend and being there for me no matter what."

Elliot cringed when he noticed how tense Olivia had gotten. He badly wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure what to do. He had an idea where this part of her story was going, and it pissed him off that she had to go through so much in her life and then having to deal with her so called friends' betrayal.

He sighed before whispering, "I know what you mean."

Olivia had missed his comment so she continued on, "So one evening I go over to Nick's place . . . I let myself in and when I got to the living room . . . I saw Nicky and Nick fucking on his couch!"

"I'm so sorry, Liv," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded as she wiped her tears away, "That was my breaking point. I changed so much after that day; everything about my old life was gone. There was no room for weakness in my life. Nicky even had the nerve to try to blame me for their fucking actions. So, I did what I had been wanting to do since I caught them, I beat her ass and got a little payback at Nick when I keyed the shit out of his precious Porsche."

That caused Elliot to laugh along with her. After a couple of minutes their laughter died down.

"You know none of that shit was your fault, right?" he asked as he soothingly rubbed her hand.

"I know that now," she sighed as she smiled.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that baby. I'm so sorry, I know how shitty that feels," he said as he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"You do? How?" she gasped when she felt his warm mouth on her wrist.

"Uh, I went through something similar with Kathy. Except I didn't walk in on her, but I did see part of their performance when Eckerson decided to show the entire football team the newest addition to his collection of sex tapes. After that little show I quit the team, and cut off all the people that pretended to be my friends. I went back to the basics with Fin, and Melinda since they were always there for me. Connie, Mike, and Chester are my friends too, but I'm not as close with them since I haven't known them as long and they're a couple of years younger," he murmured.

"Wow, that's rough. I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said then she lightly rubbed his hand with her thumb and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Elliot held her closer, "It was rough for both of us, but I know that our experiences have helped us grow."

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah, but we've had some fucked up luck, haven't we?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I know my luck changed when I met you," Elliot said before gently tugging on her bottom lip as he leaned down to kiss her. Olivia sighed softly when she felt his lips on hers. He put his all into everything he did and kissing was no exception. Her stomach fluttered when his teeth persistently nibbled and tugged at her lower lip until she gave in. She clutched his face with her hands as he bunched her hair in his.

"I should go," she rasped after some time.

"Yeah," he nodded helping her to her feet then walking her to her car. After closing her car door he leaned in, "I love you." She smiled as she mouthed the words back before giving him a quick kiss then driving away.


	19. Cheers and Smackdowns

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for reading my story . . . here's the next chapter ;).

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen: Cheers and Smackdowns**

**School gym:**

After a couple of weeks of anxious anticipation the day of the big game had finally arrived. The signs were made and everyone at school was excited about it. The students and faculty were currently in the gym having a pep rally trying to hype up the players as well as wanting to get all the students involved in the festivities.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the top bleachers with Connie, Mike, Chester, Casey, and Melinda. Fin wasn't sitting with them because he was in sitting with the football team on the first row listening to their Principal Jack McCoy's words of encouragement.

"I want everyone to have fun tonight at the game, but I also want everyone to be safe. There will be no alcohol allowed on school grounds. If anyone gets caught with it they will be expelled no questions asked, are we clear? School's out at 2pm so as soon as we're done here you're all free to go home because we have the parade at 3pm and the game starts at 7pm." Principal McCoy informed the whole student body. "Now that we got that out of the way, I'll let Coach Curtis say a few words."

Everyone started cheering after they heard that school was out early.

"Coach Curtis is so hot," Connie dreamily stated.

"We all know you're in love with him," Mike teased.

"Who's Coach Curtis?" Casey asked confused.

"You've been here for this long and you haven't seen him?" Melinda asked.

"Nope, I guess I'm not too much into sports," Casey shrugged.

"Me neither, but Coach Curtis makes me wanna join a team," Connie chuckled.

"Well who wouldn't? He's a fine hunk of a man. Rey Curtis is a grade A-side of beef; he's yummy," Melinda said chuckling and high-fiving Connie.

"Ugh, please I just might lose my lunch," Chester said while pretending to dry heave.

"Don't be a hater Chester," Melinda laughed.

Everyone slowly stopped talking when they saw Coach Curtis approach the microphone.

"Thank you Principal McCoy." Coach Curtis smiled at the students. "I know everyone is hyped about the game tonight so I just want to say that I know we're going to bring the championship home this year."

'YEAH, WOOH, and WINNERS,' were among the cheers that could be heard throughout the gym.

"All right, all right settle down," Coach Curtis said while smiling at the students' enthusiasm. "We all know that the team hasn't been the same since Stabler left his position as captain, but we've been training really hard, and I know that this will be our year to shine."

More cheers could be heard throughout the gym. After the coach finished his speech the cheerleaders took the stage with Kathy grabbing the microphone.

"This is for you Elliot," Kathy said as she blew him a kiss before they started their routine.

Elliot groaned in disgust before grabbing Olivia's hand and helping her to her feet. They then made their way down the bleachers to leave the gym as everyone stared at the couple's retreating forms.

As they made it to the bottom Kathy ran over to the couple stopping them in their tracks.

"Where are you going, baby?" Kathy sweetly asked as she ran her hand over Elliot's chest.

Elliot roughly grabbed her hand and shoved it away from him, "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Kathy gasped in surprise as she took a step away from Elliot, "What's with you?"

"What's with me?" he seethed.

"Yes, you've never rejected my affection towards you before," she said as she rubbed her wrist.

"That was before you _fucked_ Eckerson, thanks for that by that way. You showed me your true colors," he angrily spat.

"Are you still upset over that? Get over it, it happened over a year ago!" she weakly tried defending herself.

Elliot took a deep breath trying not to explode with the rage he felt. He was about to tell her off in front of the whole school when he heard a voice shouting at him.

"Fuck off Stabler, and leave her alone!" Andy shouted as he neared.

"Go fuck yourself Eckerson! Take this slut with you while you're at it," Elliot hollered as he faced Andy.

"Slut?" Kathy screeched just as she was about to slap Elliot a hand stopped her in midair.

"Don't even think about it!" Olivia hissed as she roughly yanked Kathy's hand before pulling back and slapping her hard across the face.

"Get off!" Kathy squealed as she grabbed her throbbing cheek.

The whole school was quiet while watching the scene that was taking place. Fin was immediately making his way over in case Andy tried doing anything stupid. The guys sitting at the top of the bleachers were also making their way over to the group to make sure things didn't get too out of hand.

"Don't touch her you bitch," Andy in turn grabbed Olivia's forearm.

"Big mistake asshole!" Elliot growled enraged when he saw that Eckerson had the nerve to put his hands on his girlfriend before tackling him to the ground and accidentally bumping into Olivia which caused her to fall as well.

After that all hell broke loose as teachers finally jumped in trying to stop the fight.

"Shit, Olivia!" Casey hollered when she saw her sister go down.

"Are you okay?" Coach Curtis asked concerned as he helped Olivia to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Olivia weakly smiled.

Elliot got a few good shots in before they were eventually stopped. Principal McCoy held a bleeding and bruised Andy back with the help of the football team while Coach Curtis and Fin held Elliot back with Olivia's help.

Chester was looking at everyone when he noticed that Kathy was trying to sneak her way behind Olivia while holding a thick textbook. It didn't take a genius to figure out her intentions so he quickly moved in between them and took the shot to the head that was meant for her.

"Chester!" Casey shouted when she saw Kathy strike him with the book.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Connie yelled while she took the book away from her with Mike's help.

Elliot had instinctively pulled Olivia behind him not wanting her to get hurt.

Casey knelt down next to her boyfriend, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, I'm fine. Now I know what they mean by knowledge is power," Chester joked.

"Dawg, that was cool of you to take the hit," Fin chuckled helping Chester to his feet.

"How did you know what Kathy was planning on doing?" Melinda curiously asked.

"I saw Kathy with the book, but I didn't have enough time to warn Olivia so I reacted," Chester groaned.

"Thank you so much," Olivia smiled in gratitude before giving him a quick hug.

"Can't thank you enough man, I owe you one," Elliot said while patting him on the back.

"This is unacceptable! I want you four cleaned up before I see you in my office. Go now!" Principal McCoy ordered.

**Nurse's Office:**

Elliot was sitting on a bench near the nurse's office while Olivia carefully disinfected his cut up knuckles with the first aid kid she got from the nurse. He didn't want to go in because he knew Andy was in there and he didn't want to have to beat the shit out of him again; okay maybe he did, but he promised Olivia he wouldn't.

"There all done," Olivia said as she placed a gentle kiss on his bandaged knuckles.

"Thanks Liv," Elliot said as he caressed her cheek.

"No, thank you. I'm sure if you hadn't stopped Andy, I would've cleaned his clock," she said laughing.

"Yeah, I bet you would have," he chuckled.

"Hey, don't be a smartass," she playfully chided him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what came over me, but when I saw him put his hands on you; I just lost it. The next thing I know we're on the ground and I'm beating him senseless," he said trying to make sense of the situation.

"It's okay, I was so close to doing the same thing to Kathy before that dick interfered," she nodded in understanding.

"That's why I love you so much, Liv. You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered in her ear before nipping on her earlobe.

"People tell-l-l me all the time-e-e," she replied breathlessly at his actions.

"Ahem," Coach Curtis cleared his throat.

Both stopped what they were doing to look at the Coach heading their way.

"Coach," Elliot greeted.

"Stabler, that was some fight. I believe that tackle was why you were captain and Andy wasn't," Coach Curtis said with a small smile before turning to Olivia. "How are you doing? Did you make sure you weren't injured?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Olivia quickly said hoping that Elliot didn't hear that last part, but by the look on his face she was pretty sure he did.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked confused.

"She went down when you tackled Eckerson, took a nasty spill too," Coach Curtis informed Elliot.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Elliot turned his attention towards Olivia.

Olivia shrugged, "I said I was fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," the coach smirked at her response.

"Liv . . ." Elliot started to say before Olivia cut him off.

"Stop, El I'm fine. I just got a little scrape which I already disinfected and put a band aid on, so it was no biggie. That's why I didn't think it was important enough to mention. Besides, my biggest injury is my hand which is still throbbing from slapping Kathy," Olivia smirked as she silently pleaded with Elliot to drop the subject.

"If you're sure," Elliot said which in turn earned him a growl from Olivia.

"I'll be back, I have to use the little girls' room so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Olivia sternly told Elliot before turning to the coach. "I'm leaving him under your supervision; he'd better be in one piece, and sitting here when I get back."

Both Elliot and Coach Curtis laughed at Olivia's words.

"Wow, she's feisty isn't she?" Coach Curtis laughed.

"You have no idea," Elliot mumbled.

"I talked to Principal McCoy; I explained everything that went down since I was right there. I also had to tell him about your history with Eckerson and Kathy. He said he wouldn't punish you or Olivia this time, but if it happened again there would be repercussions," Coach Curtis informed him.

"Thanks Coach, but if Kathy and Eckerson keep budding heads with Liv and me things are going to get outta hand again," Elliot sighed in frustration.

"I know, and Principal McCoy already warned them about that so if they keep harassing either of you just tell me, and I'll make sure to deal with it," the coach replied.

"So what happened to them?" Elliot asked curious to find out if they were punished.

"Well they both got suspended for staring the fight; Eckerson got pulled from the game, and Kathy can't be on the squad tonight. Oh, and they're not allowed to attend either," the coach replied.

"What about the game? Without Eckerson you're a man short," Elliot informed Coach Curtis.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've got it covered, I already found a replacement. It's a good thing Eckerson is expendable, not like you were Stabler. I still haven't found a suitable replacement for you," Coach Curtis smirked as he got up to leave.

Elliot frowned, "You know what my reasons for leaving the team were; it was never anything against you. I also appreciate what you did for me, thanks for everything Coach C."

"I know," Coach Curtis smiled before leaving. "Oh, and Elliot I wish you nothing but the best with Olivia and your relationship. The way she looks at you Stabler, you know she's in it for the long run."

Elliot smiled at the coach's words and when he saw Olivia approaching.

"Miss me, my love?" she teased.

"Always, come on let's get out of here," he responded as he held her hand as best he could with his bandages.

"What about Principal McCoy?" Olivia asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, it's taken care of," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" she smirked at his response.

"I'll tell you about it on the way. Come on, I want to grab a bite to eat. I'll even give you half of my sandwich if you give me half of yours," Elliot said as he tugged on her arm.

"All right, jeez," Olivia laughed as they made their way out of school.

**Sub shop:**

"Here's your food, enjoy," the waitress smiled as she gave them their order.

Elliot and Olivia both thanked the waitress.

"This looks tasty," Olivia smiled when she noticed Elliot staring at her.

"Yes, it does," Elliot replied but didn't take his eyes off her.

"I meant the food, you perv," she snorted.

"Oh, yeah that does too," he chuckled as he handed her half his sandwich.

"Thanks, and here's half of mine," she smiled because she remembered that their friends found that little ritual of theirs strange. After some time they both decided to go their separate ways and meet up later for the game.


	20. Jumping to Conclusions

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the great reviews and the nice messages asking me to update my story sorry it took me so long, I've been really, really busy. For all of you that have followed the story; I am extremely grateful, so please read, review, and enjoy . . . enough chatter, on with the story. :)

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty: Jumping to Conclusions**

**Cragen residence:**

After having a wonderful lunch with her boyfriend Olivia decided to head home so she could get ready for the game.

"Hey, is there a family meeting I didn't know about?" Olivia chuckled when she noticed that her father, uncle and sister were all sitting in the living room talking.

"Livvy, you might want to sit down," John said as he went up to her and guided her to the couch.

Olivia started to get worried when she noticed the looks on everyone's faces. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this sweetheart," Don hesitated.

"Will someone tell me already," Olivia demanded getting tired of the runaround.

"A couple of days ago I ran a background check on Elliot . . ." Don started his explanation before he was interrupted by an enraged Olivia.

"Hold on a minute, back up! You ran a background check on my boyfriend?" she hollered.

"Yes, it was for your own good," Don defended his actions.

"Right, I'm sure it was," she sarcastically replied.

"Olivia," Don reprimanded. "I had the best of intentions in mind. I also ran a background check on Casey's boyfriend."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Livvy," John tried to stop the argument before either said something they would regret later.

"What?" she said as she turned her attention to her uncle.

"Listen to what your father has to say before you get defensive," John wisely told her.

"Fine, finish what you have to tell me so I can't get the hell out of here," she scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Olivia your boyfriend has a record," Don sighed.

"How did you know about that? Aren't those records supposed to be sealed?" Olivia asked narrowing her eyes at her father.

"Yes, but I called in a favor," he muttered.

"So what? You just violated his rights to privacy to suit your own needs, is that it?" she scoffed angered at his actions.

"Don't turn this around on me young lady! He went to juvy for assaulting his own father! I don't want you going out with someone who's capable of doing such a thing," he hollered.

"You saw how violent he got today, Livvy. Maybe daddy is right?" Casey finally spoke up.

"Oh no, not you too," Olivia groaned.

"Livvy, I know you like this boy, but you obviously don't know everything about him. He must've kept this from you for a reason," John interjected.

"He didn't keep shit from me," she yelled as she got up.

"Olivia, watch your language! Why did he get violent today?" Don turned to ask Casey.

"Don't ask Casey, ask me!" Olivia fumed.

"Fine, answer the question," he turned his attention over to her.

"He did that to defend me when some dick put his hands on me!" she said as she paced back and forth.

"Wait, some guy put his hands on you? Who is he? I'll kill him!" Don said as he jumped up from the couch to grab hold of Olivia checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine," she said as she squirmed out of her father's hold.

"Don, stay calm. You won't kill anyone because you're supposed to serve and protect. However, I'm not a cop anymore, so I'll kill him for you," John angrily interjected.

"Relax you guys. Livvy is fine thanks to Elliot, so there's no need for anyone to go to jail for murder," Casey intervened on her sister's behalf.

"So why did he assault his father?" Don asked the question that was on three out of the four minds in the living room.

"I know why he did it, but I'm not going to tell you," Olivia said as she moved to leave the room.

"Wait! Young lady, you tell me this instant," he demanded.

"No! I'm not going to tell you because unlike you, I respect his privacy," she angrily snapped back before storming out of the house.

"Young lady . . ." he yelled at her retreating form.

"Let her go. She'll tell you when she's ready," John stepped in front of Don blocking him from following Olivia and doing something rash.

"Don't worry daddy, she knows you did it because you love us," Casey said as she placed a kiss on his cheek trying to offer him some comfort.

"Thanks honey," he smiled at his youngest daughter still worried over Olivia's relationship with Elliot.

"I'll try to talk to her once she's had a chance to cool down," she smiled before leaving her dad and uncle behind.

**Stabler residence:**

Elliot was on his way home after making a quick trip to the store. He noticed that Olivia's car was parked in front of his house so he got out of his car and made his way over to his porch where he spotted her sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, nice car," she muttered referring to the black Chevy Tahoe he was driving as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, it's was my family's car, but it's mine now I guess," he shrugged.

"Hmm, thought you only liked motorcycles," she gave him a small smile.

"Oh I do, but my groceries won't survive on my bike. They'd be all over the road before I made it home," he chuckled.

Olivia snorted, "Yeah, I bet."

"What happened? Why are you here? Not that I don't love having you around me, but I thought I was going to pick you up before the game?" he questioned.

"I know we agreed on that. It's just that I don't want to be home, and I really didn't want to be alone right now," she shyly replied.

"What happened baby? Did you have a fight with Casey?" he asked gently urging her to open up.

"No, yes . . . sorta," she sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm not following you," he asked somewhat confused by her vague answers.

"I had a fight with Casey, my dad, and my uncle," she finally relented and told him what had happened.

"Oh baby, is that all?" he replied without thinking.

"What? I thought you'd be outraged like I was. What my dad did was a gross invasion of your privacy. He had no right to look at your private juvy records," she hollered getting up confused by his reaction.

"I know what your dad did was wrong, but I can understand why he did it. He was just looking out for you, Liv. You shouldn't be too hard on him. If we ever have kids I would do everything in my power to protect them," Elliot absentmindedly explained his feelings toward the situation.

"If we ever have kids, you mean as in you and me? You want to have kids with me?" To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

"Yes, but only if you're willing to have kids with me because I can only do so much," he joked smiling softly at her.

"Wow. I mean, I've never thought of that before, I can't believe you have," she rambled with tears in her eyes.

"Well, Liv, I do live alone so I kinda have to fill up my time by doing something. One of the things I like to do is think about my future, and since the day you walked into my life you've been it. My past doesn't matter the only thing that matters is the present here with you, and our future together," Elliot sweetly said as he grabbed one of her hands and placed a kiss on it.

"El, I feel the same way about you," Olivia agreed as her voice cracked with all the pent up emotion she had while tears ran down her face. "You've been so great, and because of you I've been able to know what true love is. I mean I thought I knew, but it was nothing like what I feel for you. You are my best friend, and I can't see myself without you by my side. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too, Liv. So damn much," he said with tears in his eyes before he hungrily kissed her, pouring every emotion he felt for her into the kiss.

Olivia's eyes drifted shut as she felt Elliot's heated kiss. It was demanding yet pleading, hard but still tender, and when she felt his tongue teasing hers she let out a sultry moan which was swallowed by his insistent mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his hands through her hair before tangling some in his hands deepening the kiss.

She knew she was lucky to see this side of Elliot. Everyone else thought he was this heartless jerk, and she had to admit that she did too in the beginning, but once she got past his badass persona she saw just how truly wonderful and loving he was.

"I love you. Never doubt that, no matter what happens," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

"I know. I love you too," she replied without any reservations.

**Unknown location later that day:**

"Thank you for meeting with me," Elliot said as he greeted his company.

"I have to admit you were the last person I'd expected to hear from," the person replied as they started at each other.


	21. Clean Slate

**Disclaimer: **I wish they were mine, but they're not.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for keeping up with the story . . . read, review, I'd love to hear your thoughts . . . here's the next chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Clean Slate**

**Unknown location later that day:**

"Thank you for meeting with me," Elliot said as he greeted his company.

"I have to admit you were the last person I'd expected to hear from," the person replied as they started at each other.

"As you must've guessed, I asked you here to talk about Olivia." Elliot informed his guest.

"Yes, she is what we have in common," Don's mouth quirked.

"Right, please have a seat," Elliot said gesturing to the chair in front of Don.

"Hi, what can I get you guys?" a waitress asked as she neared.

"I'll have a black coffee," Don smiled.

"What about you, cutie?" she turned to ask Elliot with a sweet smile which didn't go unnoticed by Don.

"I'm fine, thank you," Elliot politely dismissed her.

Don cleared his throat wanting to get the conversation over with, "I'm guessing Olivia must've told you about what happened earlier."

"Yes she did, sir," he replied. "I wanted to meet with you to clear up any misconceptions you might have about me."

"Okay, I'm listening," Don said with a serious look on his face.

Elliot took a deep breath before starting the explanation about his life. After awhile he had filled Don in on how his father was an alcoholic and often took out his rage on him and on his mother. ". . . .So when I saw my father put his hands on my mother I decided to intervene. I didn't care if he beat me until I was black and blue, but when he had the nerve to touch her again; I lost it. When the cops were called they saw me pummeling my dad so I was arrested for assaulting him. Everything was later cleared up, but I guess my record wasn't expunged for some reason."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Don said with genuine sympathy in his voice.

"Thank you, sir. I just want you to know that I'm not a violent person, and I would never do anything to hurt Liv," Elliot unknowingly used his nickname for her.

Don smiled when he heard the nickname Elliot had for his daughter, "I know that now. Olivia explained what happened at school today when that boy put his hands on her."

"I don't know what happened. All I saw was red when I saw that asshole put his hands on her, I just reacted. Nobody is going to hurt Olivia while I'm around," Elliot said with a hard edge to his voice.

"I know son, and I thank you for that," Don smiled warmly.

"Sir, there are some other things I'd like to discuss with you," Elliot informed him.

"All right, I'm all ears," Don said as they continued with their conversation.

**Olivia's bedroom: **

Casey and Olivia were currently getting ready for the big game when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in, the door's open," Olivia shouted over the music that was blasting from the stereo.

"There are my two beautiful girls," Don smiled when he saw Olivia and Casey getting ready together like they did in the old days.

"Hi daddy," Casey beamed when she saw her father. While Olivia just grunted as a greeting.

"Case, do you mind giving us a minute alone?" he smiled as he approached the girls.

"No problem, I'll just finish getting ready in my room," Casey smiled at Olivia then at her father before giving them some privacy after turning off the stereo.

"If you came here to tell me that I'm not allowed to see Elliot you might as well get it over with, but just so you know I'm gonna keep seeing him whether you like it or not, and I can't believe you would try to make me stop seeing him . . ." Olivia rambled before she was stopped by her father.

"I didn't come in here for that, I honestly didn't," Don quickly stopped Olivia's train of thought.

"Well, why did you come in here for then?" she asked with a sheen layer of tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, come here," he said as he embraced his daughter.

"I know you don't trust Elliot, but why can't you trust me? I'm telling you Elliot is a great guy, you don't know him like I do," her statement was muffled by Don's shirt.

"I do trust you angel. I know that you would never do anything without thinking it through, it's just that I was worried about you. Especially with what happened with Nick," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she wiped her face.

"Olivia, I know everything that happened with Nick, and Nicky. I've known since the day after it happened," he said as he handed her a tissue.

"How did you find out? Nobody knew anything about it except them and me," Olivia asked puzzled.

"Actually, Nick left a message on the machine. He also happened to call when I was home," Don said as he rubbed his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she scoffed.

"Well, you were going through so much. I didn't think you'd want to know, and I wanted you to come to me when you were ready to tell me about it," he gently told her.

Olivia processed everything that her father told her before asking, "So what did you and Nick talk about?"

"Uh, he tried making excuses for his behavior. He then tried to blame you for what he did. So, when I heard enough I told him to never contact you again or I would throw his ass in jail for harassment and a slew of charges that I can't even remember," Don said completely serious.

At her father's confession Olivia threw her head back and laughed out loud imagining Nick's face when the threats were being made.

"I have no problems with you dating Elliot," Don smiled thinking back on the conversation he had with him.

"You don't? Are you serious?" Olivia asked confused with her father's change of heart.

"Yes, I'm completely serious. Elliot spoke with me earlier and cleared everything up. He's a great guy Olivia, and I'm glad you've moved on with him," he squeezed her hand.

"I love you so much, daddy." she said with such tenderness.

Don had to hold back the sob that was making its way out when she called him daddy. She hadn't done that since she was a little girl, "You know how much I love you, angel."

"How much?" she asked with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"I love you from here to the moon and back . . ." he started saying waiting for her to say her part of their nightly ritual when she was a child.

"When the stars dull out . . ." she said

"And the sun shines bright again . . ."he said

"Each and single every day," they both finished together as they hugged.

"Awww," Casey burst through the door running to hug her dad and sister.

"Hey, that's not fair. What about me?" John protested from the doorway.

"Come here," Don waved John over.

"Awww, how can I resist?" John said as he joined the group hug.

"This would be better if your hands weren't on my ass," Don chided John.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," John waggled his eyebrows jokingly which caused everyone in the room to laugh at his antics.

"All right, tender moment ruined. Girls finish getting ready for your game while I have a talk with your uncle John," Don said laughing before he and John left Olivia's room.

**Kitchen:**

"It's nice of you to let Livvy date Elliot," John said after sitting on a stool near a counter.

"Yeah, she deserves to be happy with someone like him," Don nodded.

"That she does," John quickly agreed.

"I just hope nothing happens to ruin what they have," Don sincerely added.

"Yep, but all we can do is cross our fingers and wish them nothing but the best," John wisely replied.

"So, speaking of relationships how are you and Lena doing?" Don decided to change topics.

"Ah, we are doing well. She is so wonderful, I'm lucky to have found someone like her," John contently informed him.

"I'm happy for you. Do you think you'll marry her?" Don curiously asked.

"No, I really don't think so. I've had enough failed marriages to know that marriage isn't for me, but it doesn't mean I can't have a little romance in my life," John smiled.

"John, I have to work tonight . . ." Don started to explain the plans for the night.

"No need to ask, I'll keep an eye on the girls for you," John volunteered before Don could finish his statement.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll just run upstairs to let the girls know before I go to work," Don patted John on the back as he made his way out of the kitchen. John smiled thinking about how he loved being part of Don's family.

He took his phone out to call Lena seeing how he had the evening free after the girls left for their game.

"Hey, it's me . . . you want to watch a movie tonight? Great, I'll see you then . . . yeah at Don's, uh-huh . . . ciao for now." After hanging up he smiled at the prospect of spending an evening with his lady. He was in such a good mood he started singing, "Love is in the air everywhere I look around. Love is in the air every sight and every sound . . . ."


	22. The Big Game

**Disclaimer: **Waaaah, they're not mine.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review guys . . . we're getting there; here's the next part :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Big Game**

**Cragen residence:**

"Casey, your boyfriend's here," John shouted as he opened the door.

"I'll be down in a minute," she shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, she'll be down soon. Come in," John chuckled as he let a nervous looking Chester in.

"Thank you, sir," Chester said as he made his way into the foyer.

"Relax son, you don't have anything to be nervous about unless you have a record," John lowered his glasses a little as he stared Chester down.

"Um," he muttered nervously.

"I'm joking," John laughed as he showed him to the living room.

"Good one, sir," Chester laughed relieved that it was a joke. "This is a beautiful home you have here. Wow, you have such a wonderful collection of knickknacks and paintings."

"Thanks, but it isn't mine. My place is a dump compared to this palace, and you'll be sure I'll be doing bag checks on your way out," John said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh," Chester was at a loss for words.

"I was kidding. Learn to take a joke kid," he rolled his eyes.

"Another good one, sir," Chester said swallowing the lump in his throat.

'Oh boy, this one's a real putz,' John thought chuckling. He was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again. "Man, they gotta get a butler or a doorman. Hmm, maybe I should start putting in hourly rates," he whined at having to get up again.

"Hi," Mike and Connie greeted John when he opened the door.

"Hello, please come in, Chester is in the living room," John pointed to the living room.

"Thanks" and "Thank you," came from the couple.

"Aren't you coming?" Connie asked when she saw that John was just standing by the door.

"No, you go ahead. I have a feeling the doorbell is going to be going off any second, and I'm going to be right here when it does," John said as he thought about his odds.

"All right," Mike said chuckling as he led Connie to the living room.

**Olivia's bedroom:**

"So how are we getting to the game again?" Casey asked as she applied the finish touches to her makeup.

"We're going in Elliot's Tahoe since it's roomier," Olivia said as she looked through her closet.

"Oh, that's good thinking. Um, Livvy, what if Elliot and Nick meet tonight?" Casey asked as she turned to look at her sister.

"I don't know, Case. I guess will cross that bridge when we come to it. I should say if because we don't even know if we'll see them there," Olivia shrugged.

"Come on, Nick has never missed a game in his life," Casey said rolling her eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Shouldn't you be getting downstairs? Don't leave your boyfriend alone with Uncle John; you know he'll break him if he gets the chance," Olivia laughed seeing Casey run out of the room.

Olivia was finishing getting dressed when she heard her uncle shout that her date had arrived. She quickly put on her boots before heading downstairs.

**Living room:**

"So you kids have a good time tonight, but don't do anything stupid," John warned as he laughed thinking back to his younger more wilder days.

"Right, we won't do anything stupid. However, I can't guarantee that others won't do anything stupid," Casey was referring to Olivia's ex-best friend, and ex-boyfriend.

"Well, if they try anything I'm sure Elliot won't have a problem dealing with that schmuck," John smirked as he patted Elliot on the back.

"Hell no, he'll have to get through me first," Elliot was calm but dead serious.

"Really Uncle John, I'm surprised at you. Did I just hear you advocating violent behavior?" Olivia said from the entrance of the living room. Every person's eyes darted to where they heard Olivia talking, and their eyes stayed on her as she made her way in.

Olivia looked amazing, her hair was down but she waved it out giving it a messy bedroom look, and her makeup was flawlessly done with dark eyeliner and a shimmering eye shadow that made her eyes look smoky. Her lips were traced and glossed with a deep red color which magnified her pouty lips

She looked hot with the outfit she wore; it was a black lace top which showed an abundance of smooth skin. Her breasts were peeking through at the top enough to be considered sexy and not slutty. Her lacey top tapered just below her navel which left her toned midriff bare showing off her pierced navel for all to see. She wore hip hugging blue jeans along with black high heeled leather boots which made her legs seem endless.

"Livvy, I'm not sure your father would approve of that particular outfit," John smirked knowing that it was Olivia's night for revenge.

"Well, it's a good thing he got called in, and I know you wouldn't sell me out or anything because you're my hip happening uncle," Olivia chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek before wiping her lipstick off him.

Everyone was speechless when they saw Olivia, and the poor guys had to take deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"Shit, Liv looks dangerous tonight," Chester shouted a little too loudly which earned him a glare from Elliot. "I mean Olivia, not Liv, because I would never use the nickname you gave her."

Laughter could be heard in the living room because of Chester's rambling.

"Shut up, baby," Casey playfully chided.

"Shutting up now," Chester blushed as he sat down.

Olivia made her way over to Elliot, and all he could do was thank his lucky stars that she was his girl.

"What do you think?" she shyly asked him.

After clearing his throat several times he said, "Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Damn Olivia, you're making the rest of us look frumpy," Connie giggled.

Olivia smiled at her comment before she noticed that Melinda was missing, "Where's Mel?"

"Her mom's dropping her off then she and Fin are getting a ride from us," Mike replied.

"How are all of you going to fit in one car?" John asked puzzled.

"Hmm, we didn't really think about that," Mike sheepishly answered.

"No shit, Sherlock," John scoffed.

"What do we do?" Casey asked looking around.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a genius because I have the perfect solution to your little dilemma," John smirked before he took out his car keys.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked then turned to look at Elliot who was still staring at her, "Take a picture baby, it'll last you longer."

"Oh, I have more than taking pictures in mind," he rumbled in her ear.

"Livvy, here take my car tonight," John said as he tossed her his car keys.

"Really?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yeah, Elliot can drive it because I know he's probably not as crazy as you are behind the wheel," John smirked at her shocked expression.

"Wait, why does Livvy get to take your car? Why can't Chester drive it?" Casey asked dumbfounded.

"Well, because your boyfriend looks like he has a lead foot, and I don't want anything happening to my baby," John said giving Chester the evil eye.

"Nothing will happen to me," Casey whined.

"I wasn't talking about you, conceited. I was talking about my car," John rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Munchies, that was not nice," she pouted.

"You're right and I'm sorry, but you know how I feel about my baby," John explained referring to his silver Aston Martin which took him years to save up for.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise the car will be back in one piece," Olivia excitedly hugged John then grabbed Elliot's hand to drag him out of the living room.

"Wait, here are my car keys. You can drive my truck tonight Chester." Elliot said as he tossed him his car keys.

"Cool, hey Elliot can I ask you something?" Chester looked in Elliot and Olivia's direction after noticing something strange.

"What?" Elliot said anxious to leave.

"Did you and Olivia plan ahead to wear matching outfits?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"What are you talking about Lake?" Elliot said getting annoyed with the stupid questions.

"Well you and Olivia are both wearing practically the same thing," he said as he pointed to where Olivia was putting on her black leather jacket.

"Huh? That's never happened to me before," Elliot said when he noticed that he was also wearing blue jeans a black shirt and a black leather jacket with matching boots before he led Olivia out the door.

John busted out laughing when Chester had pointed that little detail out to everyone. He couldn't believe he had missed an opportunity to hassle them, but he was glad this Lake kid pointed it out, 'This kid's not so bad after all,' he thought as everyone left for the game.


	23. Face to Face

**Disclaimer: **They will never be mine.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and for those that review, keep 'em coming; I love to know what you think . . . on with the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Face to Face**

**Inside the Aston Martin:**

Olivia was looking out the window as Elliot drove to the football game. She was getting anxious, but not because she was going to see Nick and Nicky she didn't care about them. What worried her was Elliot's reaction if they bumped into them. She didn't want him getting into any more fights or any trouble because of her, but it's not like she could stop him if he did.

Elliot noticed her restlessness as he stole quick glances in her direction. "Talk to me, baby. What's running through your mind?"

"I just don't want any trouble tonight. We've already had are fair share of trouble as of late, don't you think?" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, but you have to know that if anyone tries anything, I'm not just gonna sit back and let it happen," he said as he grasped her hand in his.

"I know," she sighed. "Let's just hope we don't bump into them, I mean come on there's going to be a lot of people at the game tonight. What are the chances we'll bump into them?"

"I dunno," he shrugged.

**Inside the Chevy Tahoe:**

"I hope nothing crazy happens tonight," Casey said as she readjusted herself in the front seat.

"I know that if Stabler sees Olivia's ex he'll probably go crazy on his ass," Chester chuckled.

"Wouldn't you if you'd bump into one of Casey's exes?" Connie raised an eyebrow in question.

Chester nodded, "Hell yeah I would."

"If anything out of hand happens we'll deal with it," Mike reasoned. "If it gets too crazy then we'll have to haul Elliot's ass out of there kicking and screaming or we could just call your dad Casey."

"I guess, but I have a feeling that my dad will be way worse than Elliot," Casey laughed lightly thinking about her father's reaction if he were to run into Nick.

"Did anyone notice that both Olivia and Elliot have fucked up exes?" Chester asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Connie asked from the backseat.

"What do you mean Lake?" Mike asked at the same time as Connie.

"Yeah, think about it. There's that asshole Nick, and then there's that crazy bitch Kathy," Chester reasoned.

"Um, honey I guess they're called exes for a reason," Casey lightly pointed out trying not to embarrass her boyfriend because even though Chester was smart, he could be pretty clueless at times.

"I guess," Chester mumbled as he found a parking spot.

**Outside of school:**

Melinda was standing outside of school waiting for her friends' arrival. She was chatting on the phone with Fin while she waited, and he got ready for the game. "Yeah, I see them now. Okay, good luck baby. Yeah, you'll kick ass I know it . . . uh-huh. All right, I'll see you during half time. I love you too, bye."

"Hey Mel," Connie greeted her with a smile.

"Hey guys," Melinda smiled at her friends.

"How's Fin doing?" Chester asked her.

"He's cool. A little nervous, but like I told him; I know they'll kick some ass tonight," she chuckled. Then she noticed how dressed up her friends were, "You guys look great."

"Thanks" they replied.

"I'd like to say on behalf of everyone that you look amazing, Melinda," Mike smiled.

"Awww, aren't you sweet, thank you. Where are Elliot and Olivia?" she said noticing that they were missing. "Did they decide not to show up tonight?" Melinda frowned but understood if they didn't show up.

"Oh no, they'll be here. They're coming in a separate car because we wouldn't all fit into Elliot's car," Casey supplied while looking around making sure she didn't spot Nick or Nicky.

"Relax hon, they might not even be here tonight," Chester said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend which earned him a smile from her.

"Whoa! Poor Fin will never forgive himself for missing that car," Melinda pointed to the car she was talking about.

"Shit!" Casey hollered.

"What is it?" Connie asked worried over her friend's reaction.

"That's Nick's Porsche," she replied as she tried to see who was in the car.

"Um, guys there's more bad news," Mike started saying as he pointed to the car that was pulling up to the parking lot from the other side.

"Oh crap, that's Elliot and Olivia's car," Connie said hoping that there wouldn't be a run in.

"Damn, where'd that car come from? Fin is going to have a coronary when he finds out he missed out on two badass cars because of the game," Melinda chuckled admiring John's Aston Martin.

"It's my uncle's car," Casey absentmindedly replied as she stared between Nick's car and Olivia's as they neared. 'Please let them miss each other, please, please, please,' she internally thought.

"Case, is that you?" a male voice asked.

"It's Casey to you; you dick. How dare you talk to me after what you did to my sister?" she seethed at the asshole's audacity.

"Okay, sorry Casey," Nick replied mockingly.

"What do you want Ganzner?" Casey hurriedly asked trying to cut him off before Olivia and Elliot got out of their car.

"I just wanted to say hello to an old friend," Nick replied with a condescending smile.

"I was never your friend; I only talked to you because you dated my sister," she spat.

"So, where is your delectable sister?" Nick asked looking around.

"Leave my sister alone, Ganzner. That is if you know what's good for you," Casey warned.

"Please, are you threatening me? What can you do to me?" Nick asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, I didn't mean me. Not that I wouldn't love to put you in your place, but sadly it's not up to me," Casey countered with an arrogant smirk of her own.

"Then who is it up to? Your sister? I don't think so," Nick scoffed.

"No, I wasn't talking about Olivia either. Although, she already put you in your place or did you forget? Let me remind you then, seeing how I have a great memory. Still pissed that they dropped you from the football team after what you did? Yeah, I bet they had finally figured out that you sucked big time. Oh, how's your Porsche? Is it all fixed up now? I bet all of those key scratches were a bitch to fix. How about your nose? Is it still throbbing since Olivia almost broke it?" Casey laughed as she reminded him of one of the most embarrassing days of his life. He still couldn't live it down even after two years. "Oh and how is Nicky by the way? Still a whore I suppose. Is she here? Or did she blow you off to blow some other guy?"

Mike, Connie, Melinda, and Chester started laughing at Casey's words. They had a vague explanation of the situation, but they didn't know all the details. By the time Casey was done with her insults Nick was fuming as he tried to get in her face only to have Chester step in between them.

"I don't think so," Chester narrowed his eyes at Nick.

Nick was about to say something to Chester when a voice stopped him dead.

"If you don't want your balls handed to you I suggest you take two giant steps away from my sister Nick," Olivia threatened when she saw Nick trying to get in Casey's face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl of the hour. How are you Olivia?" Nick smiled as he turned to look at her. Once he did his jaw hit the floor when he noticed her outfit.

"Eyes up fucker," Elliot growled when he noticed that Nick's eyes were lingering on Olivia's breasts.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to keep his shaking to a minimum when he noticed Elliot zeroing in on him. Especially when he noticed that the guy approaching was taller and definitely outmatched his own physique. Nick looked like a toothpick compared to Elliot's toned body.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare if you ever get near Olivia or my friends again," Elliot furiously answered as he grabbed Nick by the front of his shirt lifting him slightly from the ground.

"Okay, I get it man. I was just trying to be sociable," Nick shakily answered trying to defend his actions.

"Yeah, well so am I. That's why you're not picking up your teeth right about now," Elliot leaned in making sure Nick understood how serious he was.

"Wanna call him off now?" Nick turned his gaze to Olivia who had a devious smirk on her face.

"Why should I? Besides, it's not like he'll listen. He just loves to take his anger out on guys like you Ganzner," she smiled at his shocked expression. She really should've tried to intervene but when she saw how arrogant Nick was acting she decided against it. He needed someone to teach him a lesson and Elliot was more than willing to do so.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," Elliot's mouth quirked into a menacing smile.

"Come on guys, let's give Elliot and Nick some time alone so they could get acquainted," Olivia said as she moved towards the football field's entrance.

"Is she serious?" Chester looked between Elliot, Casey and Olivia.

"You heard her, I'll catch up with you guys," Elliot grumbled while he moved Nick to a deserted corner.

Olivia looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend, "Don't hurt him too much, and try not to get too much blood on your clothes, baby."

"Remind me never to piss off Olivia because I don't want her sending Elliot after me," Mike laughed as he and Connie walked behind Chester and Casey.

**Football field:**

"Shouldn't we go check on Elliot and make sure he didn't kill Ganzner?" Chester spoke up after waiting on Elliot for a few minutes.

"Hmm," Olivia replied while checking her watch.

"Um, Olivia?" Chester insisted.

"Oh, all right; you big baby. You see this is why I never like hanging out with you. You're such a whiner," she muttered which caused everyone to laugh as they made her way back to find her boyfriend.

When they walked closer to their destination they noticed that Nick was no match for Elliot especially when he was pissed off. They all involuntarily winced when a particular brutal punch was delivered to Nick's ribs. All that could be heard were the heavy breaths and grunts from the two fighters as well as the bone crunching blows that were being dished out. Both fighters were currently covered in sweat and some blood. Casey looked around and noticed that there was blood sprayed on the floor and the wall near where Nick was leaning on.

Olivia had to bite back a scream when Nick's elbow caught Elliot on the side of his head causing him to momentarily sway on his feet. After recovering Elliot dodged a clumsy follow up blow from Nick. He countered with several consecutive blows to Nick's abdomen causing him to slump to the floor in a bloody heap of bruised and possibly broken bones. This was the opportunity Chester and Mike needed so they ran up to Elliot to keep him from doing anymore damage.

"Come on, man. You've proved your point," Chester managed to say as he struggled to keep Elliot back while Mike checked on Nick.

"Lake let me go. I'm not done teaching this fucker a lesson," Elliot grunted trying desperately to break Chester's hold on him.

Nick was groaning when he noticed someone standing over him. He was about to kick out in self defense when he noticed that it wasn't Elliot.

"Hey, you better get out of here before anyone notices what you two have done," Mike told him as he helped him sit up.

"Thanks man," Nick managed to say as he spit out blood.

"Don't thank me; I wasn't doing it for you. I just don't want Elliot to get in trouble because of something you started," Mike coldly replied as he moved away from Nick to help Chester restrain Elliot.

"El, Mike's right. Let's get out of here," Olivia whispered as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder causing most of Elliot's rage to disappear.

Elliot turned to face Olivia as soon as Chester released him, "All right, let's get out of here."

"Come on," Olivia gently guided him to the car.

Elliot stopped then quickly turned to look at Nick, "Remember, if I ever see you near my friends again I'll make sure you'll regret it. Tonight was nothing compared to what I'll do to you next time."

"Mel, please tell Fin we're sorry we couldn't stay and watch him play," Olivia said as she took the car keys that Elliot handed her.

"It's okay, you go take care of Elliot, and if you need anything call us," Melinda smiled at her.

"Thanks for everything guys," Olivia smiled as she looked at everyone before helping Elliot get in the passenger seat of the car.

Everyone watched Olivia and Elliot drive away and they made sure Nick left a few minutes after they did so he couldn't follow to try to retaliate. After that they made their way to the football field to catch whatever was left of the game.


End file.
